


Assorted Touhou Fetish Garbage

by Fugue 7777 (scrumbo)



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Clone Sex, Clones, Come Inflation, F/F, Futanari, Genderswap, Inflation, M/M, Weight Gain, eldritch horror yukari, i have done everything possible to warn you what's in this, implied vore at one point, the noncon warning is relevant once, the violence warning is relevant once, two genderswap chapters exist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 22,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22134721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scrumbo/pseuds/Fugue%207777
Summary: I'm sorry.This is a collection of stories from my (soon to be) deleted Deviantart page. Some are following something resembling a coherent storyline, others stand mostly on their own. All of it is fetish garbage.
Relationships: Cirno/Daiyousei (Touhou Project), Hakurei Reimu/Kirisame Marisa, Koakuma/Koakuma/Koakuma
Comments: 1
Kudos: 22





	1. Marisa/Bad Ideas

It takes a certain degree of madness to live the way a dedicated magician does. Long nights, sometimes whole weeks without sleep or a proper meal in the pursuit of perfection on a spell or theory. The madness it takes to endure such a routine drives most to shed the inconvenient trait that is humanity, becoming youkai for the sake of their studies – that is, for most magicians apart from one in particular.

Marisa Kirisame, self-proclaimed and largely self-styled ‘Ordinary’ magician straddled the line between human and youkai magician with a very dangerous amount of tipping, but amazingly managed to both retain her humanity and reach for heights of magic most humans pursuing the art could only dream of.

Unnatural resilience or not, however, two consistent weeks without sleep supported mostly by the carefully applied toxins of various forest mushrooms was bound to go very strange, very quickly. Marisa stared tiredly into her reflection along the faintly rippling surface of the concoction she was working on that night. Exhausted, hair matted to her head, sweat practically pouring off of her skin… she could tell she’d need several baths along with her rest when this was all done with. “Urgh… just a little while more, Marisa. Just finish a viable batch and y’can sleep.” She told her less than pleased reflection. It sneered at her. This was fine.

The potion that had her so consumed with the idea of making it work, you see, was something she’d been kicking around at the back of her mind for a while. What if she could pack all the nutrients needed for proper function into a single, easy and quick to ingest fluid? Absolute madness, but the kind of madness that would further stave off the danger of becoming a youkai magician during periods like this when eating really was just a waste of time. She could do something about the way the walls were beginning to melt later, once she’d had some rest.

For now, there was a batch to begin testing on.

The testing method was simple, really. Tie up some nameless nobody fairy and empty potions down her throat to check reactions. Sure, the poor little pest was looking a bit nauseous and bloated, but she’d be fine. Fairies were convenient in that way.

Muffled complaints came from the inside of the funnel Marisa had strapped to the fairy’s face as the blonde approached with a beaker of the stuff, unknowingly cracking a rather threatening grin that filled the fairy with fear. “Y’know how this goes. Ya drink, I take out the funnel, ya tell me how ya feel. If ya say a bad word this time, I’ll spank ya.” Marisa stated, giving her unwilling lab assistant little time to prepare before she upturned the beaker into the funnel, filling the air with a cacophony of coughs, gulps and sloshes. The fairy’s full tummy only stretched moreso as she drank the diabolical potion, pressing tight against her bindings and sending her overfull dress bubbling over through the gaps. As promised, the magician unstrapped the funnel and pulled it away, letting the fairy breathe.

“L-like I said last time-“ the fairy stopped abruptly to cough , “… you’ve been pouring sugary water down my throat for like a whole hour now! I don’t feel different!!”

Sugary water, she said. Marisa almost pitied the small minded creature, unable to pick out that her potion was more than just sugar and water. She put her sweat, blood and tears into her work – literally, this time. There were other ingredients, certainly, but Marisa could hardly be expected to recall them while the floors were screaming at her. So loud and annoying. “Y’don’t feel anythin’ at all? Not more energetic, or…?”

“I just feel stuffed and sick, stupid! You just wait until- ooergh…” the fairy retched mid-tirade, as her body began to quiver. Not in the sense of shivering, but in the sense that the fairy’s flesh began to ripple like gelatin, both intriguing and grossing out the observing magician.

Suddenly, the restraints around her burst over her rapidly expanding little body. The fairy’s weight lurched upward in pulses, her belly blimping up, her butt swelling bigger and bigger, overflowing the chair she’d been tied to.

Marisa could only watch, slack jawed, as the tiny fairy grew at an uncomfortable pace. Half Marisa’s size to double were shot past in a matter of seconds, the witch just barely managing to move in time to avoid being crushed. “H-hey, you quit all that swellin’ up! I got important stuff in here!” she demanded, her protests falling on deaf ears and fairy moans. She would have to abandon the house for now. The fairy’s blubber continued to eat more and more room, her little groans and the sounds of chaos inside her body; the creaking, glorping chaos, grew ever more deafening as Marisa searched desperately for the door, only to realize it had run away and left flat, impassable wall in its place. Higher and higher the fairy bloated, flab beginning to smooth as she filled and ran out of space in both her body and the room. Marisa began beating on the wall, the owls laughed, the ground spat curses at her. She was pressed, the fairy was filling the entire house, this was the end. The last thing Marisa ever felt was a sharp pain all over as a sickening crack filled her ears and—

She woke up lying on her face and a broken bowl. “… What a fucked up dream.” She grimaced, resolving to trash the project she was testing after breakfast.

Gensokyo just wasn’t ready for energy drinks.


	2. ♂Cirno/♂Daiyousei

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M/M chapter, skip if disinterested

Is a hot room more comfortable than a cold one? Where exactly does it feel best to scratch an itch? How many licks does it take to get to the Tootsie Roll center of a Tootsie Pop? These three questions all share one common quality -- they're all things that have different answers depending on who you ask. Some people may prefer a cold room to a hot one, different people have different sweet spots on their skin, and Tootsie Pops are a garbage candy, but it takes everyone a different amount of licks assuming they don't just get bored and bite the damn thing. Similarly, depending on who was asked, the unusual behavior a certain blunette fairy showed to his best friend could be interpreted many different ways.

Gensokyo, home to countless fantastical races made up almost entirely of cute boys. What's that, that sounds incorrect? Don't worry about it, it's fine. Setting that aside, Cirno spent the morning as he did many others; drowning in his own inflated sense of confidence.

"Like I said yesterday," the short boy paused, striking an unnecessarily dramatic pose for his staggering audience of exactly one against a tree stump. "you don't eat enough and I just wanna help!"

"And like I said, I eat more than enough with you bringing me all these snacks." Daiyousei half-complained in response. Their exchange was directly caused by a recent habit of Cirno's after seeing the boy out of his clothes while they were swimming. At the time, the blunette had almost seemed astonished by how thin Daiyousei was, jokingly referring to him as a twig for a couple of hours before seemingly letting it slide.

Annoying as it was to admit, though, his body really was quite lacking, even for a boy. Between the waddling mess of flab that was their mutual friend Rumia and the shockingly plump were-hakutaku they often came across in their exploits around the human village, however, he wasn't sure Cirno's definition of 'not thin' was something he could really trust. "It's making all my favorite dresses a little snug and I don't like it."

Cirno stepped back from the stump he'd been fucking around with to sigh, shaking his head as though in pity for his friend. "Dai, Dai, Dai... you're not thinking of the big picture here." he replied.

"The only thing big here is your head." Daiyousei retorted almost immediately, leaving Cirno to stand there in awkward silence for close to thirty seconds. It was almost satisfying to silence him so easily. "Listen, I don't mind if you wanna be nice and give me things to eat, I like it, but I don't wanna be like the man with the tower hat and Rumia."  
"Yeah but-"

"Just... can we slow down?" the green-haired fairy interrupted. "Maybe, and that's a hard maybe, I'll do what you want, but you have to be honest about it." he added, taking note of the way Cirno's cheeks lit up with red.

"W-what I want? I don't... I erm... it's..." Cirno stammered and panicked, fidgeting with his hands and steadily losing his ability to maintain eye contact with Daiyousei. Given the fact that he and Dai often slept in the same place, it wasn't really as much of a secret as he would have liked it to be that he felt certain ways about the size of heavier-set individuals. Namely, that it turned him on, but good luck ever getting him to admit it. "I... I want you to be a healthy size, that's all! I'm a genius, you know, so I came up with this diet plan."

"So you do admit you're trying to fatten me up." Daiyousei deadpanned.

"No!" Cirno exclaimed. "There's nothing weird about this and I'm not... I'm just..."  
The verdette fairy snorted, amused. He usually took most of his pleasure out of making Cirno squirm and do cute things, so what would be the harm in teasing the poor boy with a little bit of kink for a while?

"Tell you what, you bring me something good to eat for lunch,but you have tokeep track for me the whole time I'm growing to your 'healthy' size." he smirked. Cirno's barely contained excitement was truly a delight to see. This would be a hilarious little experiment, he was sure.

The relationship between these two could certainly be interpreted many ways, and at the moment, most interpretations could tip a very lewd direction. Potentially, who knows.


	3. Reimu/Marisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feeder/Feedee nonsense; I'd say skip if disinterested but that's like 80% of this collection

Marisa is a hard worker. She is and has always been a hard worker, and until the day the sun burns out and reality is extinguished, she will be a hard worker. That kind of habit was why Reimu couldn’t hold her tongue one day, sitting underneath the shrine’s veranda with her friend. It was a very simple, understandable question that had been on her mind for quite some time, and she was certain she could deliver it with the tact and care it called for. “So, why are you so fat, anyway?” she asked. Truly a tactful approach. Well done, Miss Hakurei.

Marisa sputtered up the tea she was sipping on in response, snapping her gaze over in Reimu’s direction and trying her hardest to actually parse what she’d been asked. Sure, she had a few extra pounds here and there, and yes, her clothes hugged her curves like a second skin whenever she happened to become a little too sweaty, but to call her fat just because she had trouble fitting through most normal sized doors was ludicrous! “I… I’m just a little thick, that’s all. S’winter weight!”

“Marisa, it’s the middle of summer.”

“I didn’t say it was from this winter.”

“… Marisa…” Reimu sighed. “Listen, I’m asking seriously. You’re always zipping around and working on something, but you’ve been big ever since I met you. What’s up with that?”

The witch couldn’t very well keep up the coy act with Reimu asking in such a genuine manner. She took a moment to gather her thoughts on the matter, leaning back onto her palms as she sat beside the miko. “I uh… I got some bad habits, see?” Marisa started after some time, turning in Reimu’s direction. “Sometimes when I get too upset about something, I eat. A lot. Calms me down, gets me back in the game.”

“So it’s stress eating, then.” Reimu replied. “Honestly… you didn’t think you could just tell me that instead of that silly back and forth a little bit ago?”

Marisa’s gaze dropped back to her own lap – or at least it would if her belly weren’t in the way. As it was, she found herself staring at the soft, rounded dome that was her gut, grimacing. “Yeah… sorry if you think it’s gross.”

There was silence. Wind rustling the leaves on trees and bushes, birds singing, all of that felt as though it had gone quiet in the face of such a sad voice.

Reimu bared down on her palms and pushed herself up to stand, stretching. “Most people would think stuffing your face every time you get sad until you’ve blown up like a balloon to be pretty disgusting, yes.” she finally responded, only digging Marisa deeper into her poor emotional state. However… “But… you know by now that I’m not most people, right?”

“Huh?” the witch was confused, of course.

“If I thought it was something gross, I’d say so. I’m blunt like that and you know it.” Reimu clarified, “I was just curious about your size. As for how I feel about it, hm…” she paused. As Marisa sat there still processing that Reimu was actually okay with how she looked, she felt the shrine maiden’s dainty fingers grip at her love handles through her dress, her much thinner body suddenly pressed tight to her, knocking her down onto her back on the veranda.

“R-Reimu, I- “She tried to protest, only for her words to die a quick death in her throat. She couldn’t complain, really. Reimu was groping at her body, caressing her. Two and two were put together long before Reimu herself confirmed what Marisa was thinking at the back of her mind.

“I like this figure. It’s very… cute.”

Marisa suddenly felt very silly for her brief stint of worry. Of course Reimu would accept her. She always had. ‘Reimu loves Marisa’ was as solid a fact as ‘Marisa is a hard worker’, and much like the latter, it would persist until the world could no longer continue to exist.

The fact that Reimu started doubling, then tripling the portions of snacks she gave to Marisa about a week later was probably an issue, but that’s a story for another time.


	4. The Noncon Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First-person narrative Reimu does Very Bad Things to Marisa

I love Marisa. Out of all the people I’ve ever met in Gensokyo, she really shines the brightest as my first and best friend. She makes new friends so easily, though – I wonder if I’m her best.

In the grand scheme of things it doesn’t matter much anymore, but such thoughts are a habit of mine. Setting aside such unpleasant, pointless rumination, I pull myself out of bed to start the day. Cleansing my body, eating, dressing – all routine, boring. My morning doesn’t start proper until I pay a visit to the new building beside my shrine, throwing its massive wooden doors open with a smile to greet my beloved guest.

As always, Marisa is there waiting for me, the massive hills of flab that make up her immense body drawing the eye with ease; the slopping, loud sound of the machine in the building pumping her meal down her throat filling the air. It’s an experience that’s difficult to properly explain with the mind clouded by lust as it is. I’m never sure if she’s even aware I’m here these days, just mindlessly eating and growing larger, filling up the warehouse’s space at a frighteningly quick pace. At a cursory glance, in fact, it seems I’ll have to put in a little request to have the place expanded once more.

I draw close to the obnoxiously large stomach she rests upon and lay myself against her flesh, listening to the cacophony of slorps and gurgles from deep within her warm, soft body. It’s comforting, in a way, to hear the noise. A reminder that she’s all mine, now and forever. Certainly, there are those that would try to punish me for my hubris – even I can admit I’ve gone too far in a couple of places.

I can defeat anyone that comes my way with the utmost ease, however, empowered by my love, my lust for Marisa. She’s mine, and I will not allow anyone, youkai or god, to take her away from me.

A small pop from above tells me Marisa’s finally finished eating her breakfast; excellent. I wanted to say good morning, but interrupting seemed like a bad idea. With that out of the way, I climb up her gargantuan form, the heat in my own body rising with every second I spend in direct contact with her body. She’s addictive, and I’m hooked. Her scent, her feeling, the sounds she makes, I can’t get enough. “Ah… Marisa, you’re so adorable.”

I find myself whispering once I’ve reached her blob-like face. Massive cheeks, god only knows how many chins… it’s impressive how much the human body can expand with a little diligence and magic, actually.

A groan escapes my love’s bloated lips – who knows what she’s trying to say. Back in the beginning when I first locked her up, she always begged me to stop this, to let her go and stop fattening her up. She didn’t understand the depth of my love for her then. She might never understand it. Isn’t that sad? Isn’t that pathetic? But I love this pathetic, helpless creature and forgave her for that. “Marisa, are you feeling good this morning?”

Another groan, as expected. A slurred, barely managed, ‘Re..i..mu…’. She can still say my name, and just hearing it from her sends a bolt of electricity down through my body. I want her to say it more. I want her eyes to only see me, her body to depend on me. I want to be her entire world, the force she relies on to continue existing – at the rate things are going, that day isn’t too far off.

I love Marisa. She may not feel the same about me at the moment, but that’s okay. I have all the time in the world, and she isn’t going anywhere.

Ever.


	5. The Vampires

“– And it’s for that reason that this effect will persist for the next week, at the very least.” said Patchouli to the highly disappointed residents of the Scarlet Devil Mansion. A botched unsealing of a grimoire led to a curse blanketing the mansion grounds and altering the bodies of its residents – something Patchouli had apologized for numerous times despite scattered sentiments expressing that she didn’t really need to. Mostly, everyone just wanted her to go back into the library and do something about her torn clothing.

One fat, pale hand shot up after Patchouli finished explaining, the cacophonous jangling of its owner’s wings startling a number of fairy maids. “How come we got big like this though?” Flandre asked the question that was likely on a number of minds, glancing over the others. The curse’s alteration took the form of body fat, padding out the mansion’s inhabitants’ bodies with a frightening quickness at the time it took hold. Fairy maids in the middle of work found themselves ballooning in size and bursting their uniforms at the seams, the vampires grew in weight too quickly for their chairs to keep up with, busting the legs out from underneath them during dinner and landing flat on their aft ends – even Sakuya, ever-elegant, and Meiling, one of the most physically fit residents of the mansion, had failed to escape the curse.

“That is… to be honest, I’m not sure why this, exactly, is what happened.” Patchouli admitted, lowering one hand to graze over her oversized gut. She realized then, after all of the panic, that her growth and her robe’s subsequent damage left her functionally nude, but elected to suppress her desire to run away into the library and hide. She’d made a mistake, and needed to assuage everyone’s worries before she worked on herself. “I can only assume the creator of the curse had a bizarre sense of humor.”

“Sense of humor or no,” Remilia, who had the forethought to have Sakuya work on actually expanding her outfit before she came out into the open, spoke with confidence, “this changes very little in the long run. You say this will go back to normal in a week, yes? Then we’ll work around the issue.” she shrugged. Fat or thin, she was the mistress of the mansion and intended to have things run as smoothly as always, a sentiment Sakuya seemed to share if the fact that she was still working hard was any sign.

Flandre, however, did not agree. “Uhhh, no? That’s stupid, big sis. We’re all like three times how big we’re supposed to be. We literally exploded our chairs, and not in the fun way.” she pointed out. Remilia whipped her head in the other vampire’s direction, clearly flustered and opening her mouth to complain. She was interrupted before she could even begin with, “Don’t whine about me telling them about that, stupid. Everybody heard your fat ass hit the floor. I bet you cracked it.”

“That… I-I did no such thing! Why, if anything, it was your r-rear that cracked the floor!” Remilia shot back. Flandre, despite her size, lunged at the older vampire and sent her tumbling to the floor, their bloated tummies squished up against one another while the less perturbed fairy maids began egging them on, making little bets on which of the two would win the fight.

While the mansion slowly descended into a very soft chaos, a certain miko watched from outside of a nearby window, taking notes. This was probably a Very Bad Thing, but for the time being, there was relative peace.

After that, everyone tried to return to their normal routine for the most part. Remilia’s favorite chairs were all too small for her bulbous bottom and she felt very iffy about letting anyone from outside of the mansion see her in such a state, so she spent a lot of her time in either her bedroom or the dining room, eating snacks and lounging about to wait out the curse. Sakuya’s diligence steadily turned into a double edged sword as Remilia lazed about, growing fatter and fatter, glutted on fine wine and snacks, blissfully unaware due to the constant resizing of her clothing before it could become too tight. Her gut rolled out over her thighs, thighs that, themselves, grew thicker by the day, supporting an ass that gradually threatened to approach couchlike width.

By the third day of her wait, Remilia had nearly tripled in size. Doors were a major issue, the very few chairs she still fit into creaked and burst apart under her weight, amusing Flandre to no end. In her mind, though, she thought it was fine. As Patchouli said, this would all revert at the end of the week and she could return to her natural shape, so why not indulge?

On the day the curse lifted, the mansion foyer was filled with Flandre’s raucous laughter. The vampire was tickled beyond belief, doubling over herself with laughter and nearly on the verge of tears. It was as predicted – the curse’s effect wore off, and everyone’s sizes returned to what they should have been in the first place. Remilia’s size, too, returned to what it naturally should have been – several times bigger than when this had all started. “You idiot!” Flandre barked between laughs, “Why would it undo your fat ass gobbling up snacks like no tomorrow?!” she asked Remilia, who was currently trying her hardest to waddle to the library to complain.

She made it about as far as a foot away from Flan before she decided it wasn’t worth it. She could send Sakuya down later to ask about it – right now, she was really feeling like having a bit of cake.


	6. Outcome 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This and the next chapter are the same story, but with differing endings.

Marisa comes up with the best of ideas on less than three hours of sleep and at the peak of a particularly bad peyote trip. Gensokyo had a lot of things, and those things were great, but the one thing it lacked was a certain type of shop. A mushroom shop. Specifically, a dangerous mushroom shop.

It should go without saying that most people Marisa brought the idea up to dismissed it immediately as idiotic, but by the time she sobered up and found herself napping behind the counter of her new shop, it was a little too late to back down. Besides, no one with any sense would actually buy anything from such a place unless they knew what they were doing with it, right?

No.  
Wrong.  
Stupid.

Day one, she found herself staring down – far down at a customer she was certain had no idea what any of this stuff was actually for. Sukuna Shinmyoumaru, the gullible inchling, had come in to stare up at the rows of strange, colorful mushrooms on display, awestruck by the variety. “Oh my goodness, there’s so many different kinds!” the tiny blunette exclaimed, hovering up to stand on the counter and address Marisa directly. “Excuse me… how much are you charging for these? Is it priced by type or one flat price?”

Marisa digested the question quickly enough for having no real idea what she was doing, and replied, “By type, I guess. Uh… what kind are you trying to get?”

Sukuna gestured without much hesitation toward a small collection of fist sized, white and red polka-dotted mushrooms. Marisa honestly didn’t remember even harvesting those in the first place, but trusted herself – even as high as a kite, to not stock anything that would go and kill someone. So, she saw no real issue with selling the bizarre mushrooms to Sukuna at the fair price of every coin the inchling happened to be carrying at the moment and sending her on her merry way. With the satisfaction of a sale gone right, Marisa neglected entirely to suggest that Sukuna not ingest the mushrooms without some kind of testing, but nothing too bad would happen as a result of that mistake, surely.

Back at the Hakurei Shrine, Sukuna unloaded her purchase onto Reimu’s table, presenting it before an understandably miffed Seija. How exactly Reimu had done it was one of life’s greatest mysteries, but she’d somehow managed to beat Seija far into submission to have her working community service at the shrine – this took the form, mainly, of cooking and cleaning as needed. Essentially, she functioned as a maid. A maid that sometimes tried to go on the attack and needed to be slapped back down, but a maid all the same. “… You’re joking, right?” Seija asked, staring at the pile of mushrooms.

“Not at all!” Sukuna replied, “I want you to make these into a soup.” she added. Before Seija could ask the obvious question of ‘why’, Sukuna interrupted to explain. “A long time ago, I saw these mushrooms in a book.”

“A book.”

“Y-yes? why did you repeat… urgh, nevermind. The point is, these mushrooms make things that eat them grow to a natural, adult human size.”  
Seija gazed unblinkingly into Sukuna’s eyes, eventually replying in the only way she could really think to. “That’s fucking stupid.”

“It’s not! I saw it, I really did!” Sukuna shot back. The amanojaku snorted in clear derision, but letting Sukuna actually try the nasty mushroom slop she was after might actually be funny for all of two minutes – at least somewhat worth making the garbage in the first place.

A baby pink slop came about as Seija stirred and boiled the mushrooms down, presenting it before Sukuna as a sort of… gruel? She wasn’t entirely sure what to call the concoction, but even she almost felt a little bad passing it off on Sukuna. The keyword here is ‘almost’ – she was still very much willing to play this prank. To her mild surprise, the inchling readily tipped back the bowl into her mouth, guzzling down the sludge until the bowl was cleaned out.

“… So…?” The amanojaku hesitantly spoke up, curious about what, if anything, Sukuna felt after drinking that stuff down. Sukuna opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out was one of the deepest belches Seija had ever heard in her life. “Holy shit, princess, you lose your manners along with the mallet’s power?” she teased. Again, Sukuna attempted to respond, but only managed more belches, clutching at her stomach.

The inchling continued to burp uncontrollably, her stomach steadily pooching out more and more with each thunderous eructation. Seija could only watch, slackjawed, as the inchling’s body puffed up with what she could only assume to be excess gas. Her belly grew round, tighter and tighter by the second. Her limbs grew puffy and soft, slowly forcing her out into a starfish-like pose, trapped on top of her expanding gut. Even her cheeks began to balloon once she started trying to hold her burps in, as she slowly but surely shot past simply being bloated, to being inflated. Sukuna was a balloon, filled with her own gases and steadily growing yet bigger, and Seija had no idea how to even feel about it.

It was funny, no doubt, but this was getting out of hand, even for her. Would Sukuna be okay if this kept going on? Would she pop? “… P-princess, you gotta let that out already! You can’t just hold it in forever!” Seija called out, very afraid of what Reimu would do to her if she came home to inchling scraps covering every inch of her shrine’s interior. Sukuna began to sweat and redden as the gas building up within her built the pressure in her body up to a catastrophic extent. She’d grown large enough that her limbs began to sink into the all-encompassing sphere that was her body, rumbling, quaking atop the table that she was beginning to outsize.

Seija was terrified, and just as she was getting ready to bolt out of the shrine and make herself sparse for another few months, the sliding doors opened. Reimu was home, and had all of one instant to take in what was going on in her home before Sukuna could hold no longer. She burped. Sukuna let the massive pressure in her belly erupt from her mouth, and suddenly, everything was white.

When Seija came to, she found herself lying flat on her back, the front of her clothes completely torn away like she’d been in an explosion. Sukuna laid nearby in about the same state, dazed and unconscious in the center of the large crater that had once been the Hakurei shrine. Things had gone better than she thought they would… at least, that is ignoring Reimu standing behind the amanojaku with her fists clenched and sealing needles in hand.

Seija would spend the next several months rebuilding the shrine by hand, but that’s a story for another time.


	7. Outcome 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the other ending.

Marisa comes up with the best of ideas on less than three hours of sleep and at the peak of a particularly bad peyote trip. Gensokyo had a lot of things, and those things were great, but the one thing it lacked was a certain type of shop. A mushroom shop. Specifically, a dangerous mushroom shop.

It should go without saying that most people Marisa brought the idea up to dismissed it immediately as idiotic, but by the time she sobered up and found herself napping behind the counter of her new shop, it was a little too late to back down. Besides, no one with any sense would actually buy anything from such a place unless they knew what they were doing with it, right?

No.  
Wrong.  
Stupid.

Day one, she found herself staring down – far down at a customer she was certain had no idea what any of this stuff was actually for. Sukuna Shinmyoumaru, the gullible inchling, had come in to stare up at the rows of strange, colorful mushrooms on display, awestruck by the variety. “Oh my goodness, there’s so many different kinds!” the tiny blunette exclaimed, hovering up to stand on the counter and address Marisa directly. “Excuse me… how much are you charging for these? Is it priced by type or one flat price?”

Marisa digested the question quickly enough for having no real idea what she was doing, and replied, “By type, I guess. Uh… what kind are you trying to get?”

Sukuna gestured without much hesitation toward a small collection of fist sized, white and red polka-dotted mushrooms. Marisa honestly didn’t remember even harvesting those in the first place, but trusted herself – even as high as a kite, to not stock anything that would go and kill someone. So, she saw no real issue with selling the bizarre mushrooms to Sukuna at the fair price of every coin the inchling happened to be carrying at the moment and sending her on her merry way. With the satisfaction of a sale gone right, Marisa neglected entirely to suggest that Sukuna not ingest the mushrooms without some kind of testing, but nothing too bad would happen as a result of that mistake, surely.

Back at the Hakurei Shrine, Sukuna unloaded her purchase onto Reimu’s table, presenting it before an understandably miffed Seija. How exactly Reimu had done it was one of life’s greatest mysteries, but she’d somehow managed to beat Seija far into submission to have her working community service at the shrine – this took the form, mainly, of cooking and cleaning as needed. Essentially, she functioned as a maid. A maid that sometimes tried to go on the attack and needed to be slapped back down, but a maid all the same. “… You’re joking, right?” Seija asked, staring at the pile of mushrooms.

“Not at all!” Sukuna replied, “I want you to make these into a soup.” she added. Before Seija could ask the obvious question of ‘why’, Sukuna interrupted to explain. “A long time ago, I saw these mushrooms in a book.”

“A book.”

“Y-yes? why did you repeat… urgh, nevermind. The point is, these mushrooms make things that eat them grow to a natural, adult human size.”  
Seija gazed unblinkingly into Sukuna’s eyes, eventually replying in the only way she could really think to. “That’s fucking stupid.”

“It’s not! I saw it, I really did!” Sukuna shot back. The amanojaku snorted in clear derision, but letting Sukuna actually try the nasty mushroom slop she was after might actually be funny for all of two minutes – at least somewhat worth making the garbage in the first place.

A baby pink slop came about as Seija stirred and boiled the mushrooms down, presenting it before Sukuna as a sort of… gruel? She wasn’t entirely sure what to call the concoction, but even she almost felt a little bad passing it off on Sukuna. The keyword here is ‘almost’ – she was still very much willing to play this prank. To her mild surprise, the inchling readily tipped back the bowl into her mouth, guzzling down the sludge until the bowl was cleaned out.

“… So…?” The amanojaku hesitantly spoke up, curious about what, if anything, Sukuna felt after drinking that stuff down. Sukuna opened her mouth to respond, but all that came out was one of the deepest belches Seija had ever heard in her life. “Holy shit, princess, you lose your manners along with the mallet’s power?” she teased. Again, Sukuna attempted to respond, but only managed more belches, clutching at her stomach.

The inchling continued to burp uncontrollably, her stomach steadily pooching out more and more with each thunderous eructation. Seija could only watch, slackjawed, as the inchling’s body began to expand. True to her word, the mushrooms were making her grow… and grow, and grow. Sukuna was drenched in sweat, doubled over in pain as her body forcibly rearranged cells, organs and bone structure to support her changing dimensions, growing first to half of Seija’s height, then double, and more.

The inchling filled the shrine with her growing body within a matter of minutes, bursting free of her clothing and smothering the amanojaku against the wall with her proportionally enormous ass. If Seija had any complaints, they were lost in the massive inchling’s soft, swelling flesh and would likely stay that way. Outside of the shrine, Reimu was treated to the comforting sight of her home and place of business’ wall being broken out by a giant leg, the roof bursting apart over a gigantic mop of blue hair. The front wall was next to go, the inchling’s butt and Seija bursting out – the latter landing flat on her back and taking a much needed gasp of air.

Before Reimu could even think to begin strangling Seija, Sukuna’s growth began to accelerate, accompanied by a deep moan from the girl. The shrine was all but reduced to shreds of wood as she grew past its capacity, soaring into the sky to become the biggest creature in all of Gensokyo. By the time it was all said and done, Sukuna could easily look from one end of Gensokyo to the other just by turning her head.

It was inconvenient, but… well, no one could ever call her small again, that was for sure.


	8. The Violent Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Don't read this one at all if the mention of blood, corpses and raw meat, or other similar things (including someone actively consuming flesh and blood) may bother you. Genuinely, just skip it, it's really, really bad.

It stank.

Ran wasn’t entirely sure why, or what the source of the smell could even be, but the entire house stank of spoiled meat and it was driving her up a wall. While she could ignore it and go on with her duties for the most part, the fact that it had driven Chen out made it a bit of a problem for her, so she decided to bring it up with Yukari directly. If anyone could figure it out… or happened to be the cause of it, it would be her. The response Ran received upon asking, however, was more than a bit embarrassing.

“… Have you not been checking on the meat locker?”

Ran froze. She’d come up with ways to automate the process of retrieving and distributing meat from the thing that she’d managed to completely forget there was even such a storage. You see, youkai would never, in a million years, give up one of their staple meals as easily as they might have seemed to on the surface. Human meat still served as a very popular dish in Gensokyo, with Yukari controlling the distribution and acquisition of ‘livestock’ to keep everything running smoothly underneath the Hakurei’s nose. Storage of the corpses and chopped human meat was carried out via a closet Yukari converted into a sort of hammerspace with her abilities, and it was Ran’s job to periodically clean it out and prepare the meat. Easy enough, until she forgot.

“I… I didn’t forget, if that’s what you’re thinking, Master.” Ran replied to a displeased Yukari. The master of the house gestured for Ran to follow as she made her way toward the closet in question, nose wrinkling at the unpleasant stench seeping past the edges of its door. She threw the door open, the meaty stink filling the area almost instantly, and… “… What in the name of all that is good…”

Past that deceptively unassuming door was what could only be described as a hellscape. A warped hellscape of human bodies and flesh, stretching onward in every direction as far as either Ran or Yukari could perceive. It was terrifying to look at, full of nightmarish parodies of Gensokyo’s landscape – trees fashioned from muscle tissue and limbs, writhing about aimlessly, fake flowers constructed of intestines and bones, there were even structures that appeared to be buildings, albeit ones covered over with patches of eyeballs and hair.  
“Oh dear.” Yukari muttered. “When I made this space, I had no idea something like this could even happen.”

“Something like--!? Master, what am I looking at here?!” Ran couldn’t help but exclaim, poking her head past the door to peek about in shock. “It’s as if another world has been created here…”

Yukari smirked, “No, Ran. It isn’t as if another world has been created. Disgusting as it may be, this is functionally another world. A very interesting one, in fact… but we’ll have to dispose of it, all the same.” she sighed.

The concept of disposal worried Ran – she had all the time in the world and the willingness to serve that it would take, but the idea of having to traipse about that hellscape, scraping up the meat to find anything useful and destroy the rest, was incredibly daunting. As if sensing her trepidation, Yukari spoke once more, opening a large gap at her side. “I don’t expect you to clean all of this up, Ran, do not worry. You will be punished for neglecting the meat locker… but this is not the punishment I’ll choose.”

One gloved hand dipped into the gap, groping about blindly for all of five seconds before Yukari withdrew the perfect tool for fixing this mess. That is to say, she yanked Rumia out of the gap and threw her, headfirst, into the meatspace, immediately shutting and locking the door. Ran wanted to say something about that, but the fact that a punishment was indeed on its way filled her heart with dread.

Setting them aside, Rumia laid flat on her face in the land of meat, a bit groggy considering she’d been snatched up while she was sleeping. “What’s the big deal…?” she grumbled, pushing herself up onto all fours and rubbing her eyes. “I was sleeping, dumb—huh…” her words trailed off. What she saw was unbelievable - a world of meat, a stifling, delicious scent on the air. She didn’t even care about the more questionable constructs; there was a world of food here before her and she was all alone to enjoy it.

“I… I can’t believe this is real, but I know I’m not dreaming…” Rumia whispered. She reached down beneath herself and gripped at the ground of the flesh hell, ripping away a chunk of meat to stuff in her mouth as a test. That she could very distinctly identify it as human meat, and so vividly taste it told her that this was absolutely not a dream. She’d been dropped into her own personal heaven, and she planned to enjoy it to the fullest extent. To that end, she lowered her face into the gash she’d torn out and began chomping away, digging a hole into the meatscape with her razor sharp teeth.

She was like a shredder, steadily moving ahead as she reduced the sturdy flesh ground to ribbons and gulped it all down into her greedy belly. Blood and fragments of flesh flew past her full cheeks, her hands tore at the ground, her stomach groaned; she was too excited. More meat, more and more.

Juicy, bloody.

Not as fresh as she’d like it to be, but meat with a bit of age behind it had a unique taste she’d come to love as well. Her stomach filled and filled with meat, growing fatter for every chunk of the landscape she forced down into it. Were there anyone there to watch, they would hear her loud, sloppy smacks and chomps, see her practically just inhaling the meat as she pulled herself along – and of course, see her body swelling around the ungodly massive feast she was treating herself to. Like a glutted tick she grew wide and round, never once slowing down despite her body’s increasing circumference.

Formerly thin hands became plump and large, tearing away more of the land with every passing moment, her back popped out of her shirt, her ass tore her dress asunder, her growing ankles and fattening feet burst her socks and shoes – but she could only process one thought. More. The world looked as though someone had set off several powerful bombs there, so large were the craters she’d eaten out of the landscape, and still she ate more. She was a massive, pale blob, ripping up the meat trees dotting the landscape and shoveling them down her greedy maw all at once. Who needed to chew, right? And so it went, Rumia ate, and the world grew more sparse. Rumia devoured, and the world fell apart. Rumia glutted, and the world of flesh submitted to her will, slowly but surely approaching its end.

Several hours passed.

Chen finally returned to the house after the meat’s stench seemed to have faded, breathing a sigh of relief. It felt nice coming back to such a pleasant home, so she decided she would have a little snack to celebrate. Thankfully, she thought to herself, neither Ran nor Yukari seemed to realize she snuck a few handfuls of meat from the locker at times.

Just as always, she opened up the locker to take her treat out, only to be met with a massive, fat hand larger than her entire body. Before she could even think to scream, the hand clamped down around her and dragged her in, the door shutting behind her. From inside, only the sounds of eating could be heard, followed by a long silence… and finally, a deep, sinister,

“More.”


	9. Reimu/Her Own Damn Fetishes

Once upon a time there was a beautiful human girl, living in a land of fantastical beasts and creatures too wild for most to even imagine… and then she realized the place was full of crazy people and the novelty kind of wore off.

Reimu was bored of her life in Gensokyo. She’d seen everything there was to see, and as far as she was aware, done everything there was to do. She could hardly even say there was someone capable of really challenging her, as nearly every time she set out to fight someone for whatever reason, she would win. Even if she were close to losing, her own natural set of abilities made fights very trivial if she were to decide to fight seriously.

A bored person tends to have an idle mind, and an idle mind tends to come up with strange, strange ideas. For example, what if Reimu were to court Marisa? Seduce the witch, bring her home, and just start packing her absolutely, obnoxiously full of her home cooking? To a normal mind, even the first half would seem at least somewhat reasonable, but Reimu had a tendency to slot her odd little kinks into her imagination sessions. Every time she allowed her imagination to idle, it would cook up random images, visions of her friends (and enemies) fattened up as some sort of soft harem.

“What the hell is even wrong with me?” Reimu mused with a sigh. To say she was ‘ashamed’ of her fantasies would be incorrect – on the contrary, she was all too happy to let her mind indulge in a few wild flights of fancy, but she worried it would start to spill out into her real life at some point.

Winter was starting and already Marisa was packing on the pounds, as if she felt the need to build on blubber to survive the harsh cold. You know, despite the fact that she was a human being and not a damn walrus. It seemed like the blonde’s body was filled out just a tad more every time Reimu saw her; a few inches here, a seam too tight there. Reimu couldn’t even remember the last time she’d seen Marisa bend over without getting a very distinct imprint of her ass on the fabric of her dress.

Normally, someone would be concerned for a friend gaining weight so quickly, but Reimu only filed away every interesting sight it produced. Every bulge of soft flab through her dress, every time she made even the vaguest mention of stuffing herself, Reimu filed all of it away into a secret folder deep within her mind, for later use, of course. Certainly, masturbating to the idea of her best friend growing too big for her to even wrap her arms around was a fun time, but was it moral? Would Marisa be offended if Reimu brought it up to her, she wondered.

Of course, Reimu is a well adjusted individual that would never do such a thing literal minutes into sitting outside with Marisa.

“Hey, does it weird you out that your body’s kind of turning me on lately?”

Just kidding, Reimu is terrible at being normal.

Marisa, who was currently three cookies into a small pouch she’d brought along, cracked a sly grin.

“Huuh? You like this kind of thing?” she asked in a teasing tone, scooting up closer to Reimu; close enough that her fat rear squished the miko’s hand against the veranda below. This turn of events was… strange, but not at all unwelcome.

“I… yeah. It’s hot, honestly, watching you pork up like this.” Reimu nodded, withdrawing her hand and reaching around Marisa to grab at her ass, her other hand making a beeline for her tubby gut. The witch allowed her to do as she pleased, smugly watching as Reimu gave in to her lustful impulses.

She whispered an incantation and hugged Reimu tightly against her belly, her smug aura only growing more powerful as a spell took hold. Reimu could feel her best friend’s body grow bigger against her, belly spreading, the arms holding her growing flabby and big, the ass she so eagerly held onto growing bigger, soft enough to engulf her fingers where she gripped at it.

Even the witch’s breasts filled out, bigger, rounder, squishing Reimu between them and sucking her into her ideal partner. Her nethers grew warm, wet. A rooster’s cawing kicked up in the background…? Reimu looked up to find a giant rooster staring down onto her and Marisa just in time for it to bellow directly into her face and shock her awake.

Another wet dream. Another morning waking up with sticky hands and a half-destroyed bed, and another day to try being normal.

Reimu was not going to make it.


	10. ♂Reimu/♂Marisa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second M/M chapter. Very horny stuff.

This is not a story about Gensokyo. At least, it’s not about the Gensokyo you’re typically used to. This is a story about that most peculiar of alternative Gensokyos, the land of cute crossdressers; this is a story about what we’ll call Boysokyo. (We’re not actually calling it that.)

Another relatively peaceful sunrise shot its god-awful rays of light directly through Marisa’s window and into his face, ruining the poor boy’s much-needed rest. The blonde forced himself up and swung his legs over the side of his bed to stretch, groggily peering out of the window to get a look at the outdoors. As usual, there wasn’t a lot going on out there. A few of the fairies were out and playing what Marisa could only assume was tag – albeit, tag with sticks and rocks being thrown about. Peaceful, as said. The magician left bed to bathe and dress, getting ready for the day’s visit to his best friend.

Reimu and Marisa’s relationship was… complicated, to say the least. The shrine-tending boy treated Marisa with a sort of kindness and softness he rarely ever saw him display toward anyone else. It was a tendency that made Marisa feel special, wanted – rare was it that he felt like people actually wanted him around, given his own tendency to put people off with his less than easy to deal with personality. For that reason, Marisa deeply valued Reimu as a friend.

With that established and out of the way, there were… factors, that made Marisa often unsure of how to actually feel around the other boy.

Marisa climbed up the steps to Reimu’s shrine with one hand gripping the brim of his hat to protect it from the wind. Reaching the top of the steps, the blonde was met with, as always, one of the aspects that made it difficult to deal normally with Reimu – his butt, wiggling from side as he swept dust and leaves away from the stone path. For a boy, Reimu’s lower half rested rather far on the extreme side of ‘curvy’, with wide, plump thighs and massive, meaty cheeks on hips wide enough to smother any normally sized person. The struggle to not stare was one Marisa failed once more. “Y-yo, Reimu! I came to play!” he called out, waving.

The thick boy-miko turned around and cast a warm smile at Marisa, approaching the boy. “I was wondering when you would show up today. You’re just in time for a fresh batch of tea.”

“Yeah… uh, I’ll follow you back to the shrine then, yeah?” Marisa suggested, waiting for Reimu to turn and start walking to resume gawking at his massive ass. It was truly impressive, but Marisa just had no idea how to feel at all – Reimu was already lovely to be around, a great and kind person to Marisa despite their rocky introduction to one another… cute face, and on top of everything else, a body that made the magician’s dress tent up over his barely contained excitement. Sure, Marisa was certain trying to pursue Reimu in that way would end in disaster, but the fantasy was damn-near irresistible.

Marisa sat down on the shrine veranda once the two reached it and waited for Reimu to come out with the tea, still processing his emotions on the matter and waiting for his arousal to abate. Given that he couldn’t get rid of the idea of bouncing those enormous ass cheeks against his groin, the latter was solidly a lost cause. Still, he did need to think. Suppose he did try pursuing Reimu – other than his penchant for being nice, what did he actually have that suggested even the most minor amount of interest? It would be so easy to completely ruin what they had if he were to act on just a silly whim. Just the idea of making Reimu hate him made the poor boy’s heart ache.

While he was still busy sorting out his thoughts, Reimu came out of the shrine, set one mug at the blonde’s side, and went around to plant his entire, plush rear on his lap, grinning. “Hey.”

“R-Reimu, wh-“ Marisa was startled out of his deep thought, and with too much ass for him to even wrap his arms around jiggling about on his dick, steadily growing so red in the face it almost hurt. “You’re… is this okay?” he sheepishly asked. He wasn’t going to complain about his fantasies coming to life, but he did want to be sure Reimu was on the same page.

“I’m not stupid, Marisa.” Reimu replied, “You wear a dress and don’t even try to cover up your erections… it’s kind of embarrassing to be honest, but cute.” He teased, turning to look back at the flustered boy. “You want this, right? You don’t have to answer, I can feel you throbbing under there.”

“O-of course I want it, but… I mean… are you fine with like, me?”

Reimu snorted out a laugh through his nose and raised up, only to come down on Marisa’s bulge more heavily and smirk at the gasp it elicited from the boy. “I like you, stupid. Now c’mon, we’ve got loads of time and that little problem of yours needs some help from these buns.” He said, leaning back farther to pull Marisa into an awkward kiss.

They had lots of sex after that. Tons of it, the most.


	11. Hatate/A Whole Bottle of Prozac

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets stranger going onward

There’s a certain kind of magic to rumors. Even the most wild, inconceivable notions become something worthy of debate once they’re passed around enough. Things like, say, Reimu having a secret and barely controlled lust for obese, immobile women, or Yukari keeping a locker that leads to a horrifying hell space that will never be referenced again – these concepts are so off the wall that no one would believe them if they were delivered straight, and yet, the magic of the rumor gives some pause, making them stop to muse over whether or not it could potentially be true.

One such rumor spinning through the rumor mill involved an unusual quality of Yukari’s – that is, her predilection toward disappearing in any kind of extreme temperature, more often than not winter. Sparse reports noted that she could rarely be seen out during the winter rushing toward who even knows where, her skin a deathly pale. Unusual paleness wasn’t out of the ordinary for youkai at all, but those that claimed to have seen it invariably felt it was a bit extreme even with that in mind, bizarrely enough.

As the rumor picked up speed, it inevitably made its way to the usual suspects – the tengu reporters.

Unusually for her, Aya declined to pursue the story any further after a cursory glance, remarking that it ‘felt like bad news’. Bad news for her, good news for Hatate, who more than willingly snapped up the torch the other tengu dropped and headed out to do a bit of field research. The research method was simple – track down Yukari and figure out exactly what her problem was, then report on it to enlighten the other denizens of Gensokyo and revel in the glory of being the first to expose her. Hatate could already hear the praise she would surely have heaped onto her, and she could always gather a little extra – some blackmail to keep Yukari herself at bay. She’d be the envy of the reporter world, and all because Aya was such a coward.

Research started off slowly for various reasons, not being able to figure out where Yukari actually was being one of the largest. In order to get some kind of lead she decided to try questioning a few people that might have known something, starting with, of course, the Hakurei nuisance. She arrived at the shrine just in time to catch Reimu staring off into space, clearly deep in thought about something unimportant. Nothing could be as important as Hatate’s story, so she felt little about interrupting the miko’s musings with a loud, attention grabbing, “Good morning!”

Seconds later, while she was picking sealing needles out of her arms, she decided to bring up what she actually came for in the first place. “Ah… today I came to ask a few questions about Yakumo.”

“What about her? And who said you could stay here?” Reimu griped. Hatate shrugged off the latter question, of course.

“She’s been spotted a few times out in the open this winter looking… weird. I—“Hatate was cut off almost immediately by Reimu slapping a thankfully inactive talisman over her lips, expression difficult to read. It was honestly a bit frightening – she’d never seen or heard of Reimu responding to anyone like this, with a face somewhere between trepidation and frustration.

“Himekaidou. I’ll warn you exactly once – don’t look into this any further than you already have. Go back, make up something, and report that.” she said in a low voice, her expression slowly shifting to a grimace. “I won’t stop you, but I’m not helping either.”  
With that, Reimu pulled away the talisman and left Hatate there alone with her thoughts. The warning sat on her mind for a while, filling her not with the dread Reimu likely hoped it would, but with a strange anticipation. That kind of response told her there was most certainly a story to be had with Yukari’s situation, and given the intensity, it was a juicy one. Her determination to gather the story burned brighter than ever and she took to the air, hunting down her next lead.

Hatate visited person after person, picking up tidbits of information as she went along. Places Yukari had been spotted most, more details on her bizarre appearance and behavior, even some very lucky youkai that had seen her close up had things to share. She was well equipped to write a story as is with everything she had already, a little speculation, some eyewitness reports… it was enough to put out something interesting and get people talking, but she wanted more.

If she was going to cement herself as Aya’s superior, she needed to go above and beyond, – she needed to find Yukari directly and confirm everything. Luckily… or not, she just happened to land for a rest in just the right spot. Stopping beside a tree to take a break, Hatate was surprised to catch a glimpse of Yukari wandering into the woods nearby. She pushed off of her resting spot and took off in pursuit of the youkai, chasing her deep into the forest, deep into the darkness of the woods, where no one dared to tread. At the deepest point of those woods sat a clearing, and at the center of that clearing, the woman of the hour.

“You’re a hard youkai to track down, Yakumo…” Hatate said, catching her breath. She drew closer – Yukari didn’t respond. “Now, I have some questions about you and your body. Is it true that… erh… are you listening?” Again, no response. All Hatate could hear from Yukari was a bizarre sound that reminded her of cracking plastic, and distant, hard to pinpoint noises. She drew around to face Yukari directly and found herself stunned, staring into the horrifying, plastic face of the youkai. Her skin cracked, falling away in bits and pieces as the material it was made up of shattered in the icy temperatures, giving her an even more terrifying appearance than the paleness did.

“… Hatate Himekaidou… You’ve really been pushing down a dangerous road today, and I respect your bravery.” Yukari said. Hatate only realized after the fact that Yukari’s voice was not coming from her mouth, but from somewhere within her chest. “If you want to know more I don’t mind telling you, but you’ll keep quiet if you know what’s good for you.”

Hatate reconsidered everything in that moment, but… “I… even if I can’t tell anyone, I have to know. I came way too far to not satisfy my curiosity.”

In the same instant that Hatate spoke the last word of her statement, she found herself no longer standing in the clearing, but instead in a strange, warped space. The walls… or what she assumed were walls despite the place looking like it could stretch on infinitely, were covered in eyes. Massive, red eyes that focused onto her from the hellish red and black vortex that made up the plane, and taking up most of the perceivable space in there was a blob of flesh. Ungodly huge, belching and smacking on food that dropped toward where a mouth probably was – it didn’t take Hatate long at all to piece together what she was looking at. “Y-Yakumo… is this…?”

“Ah~!” Yukari’s voice came from the apex of the flesh mountain, her collection of rolls and blubber quaking as she defied the laws of physics to bend and get a better look at Hatate. “There you are. This is what you’ve been pursuing, tengu. The body you’ve been chasing after, well… you probably figured that out by now.”

“A doll. A fake, you’re just… moving it around from here, somehow, like a puppet.”

“Bingo~! I’m a little surprised you didn’t heed poor Reimu’s warning… though, she may be a bit biased, after getting lost in my flab for a week as a little brat.” Yukari chuckled, a motion that shook her fat enough to send the hell plane into quakes, unsteadying Hatate and sending her flat on her ass. “Oh, yes. If I ever hear a single peep about this from even the most insignificant youkai, I’ll be bringing you back here and… well, I have a very special kind of way to make things I don’t like disappear. Bye-bye now~”

“Wait-!” Hatate shouted, only to find herself standing back at home, facing her work desk. She had so many questions left, her head felt like it would explode just trying to process it all. One thing, however, was certain:

Hatate really needed to take a break from the reporting business.


	12. Mcdonalds in Gensokyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For me, it's the McChicken. The best fast food sandwich. I even ask for extra McChicken sauce packets and the staff is so friendly and more than willing to oblige.
> 
> One time I asked for McChicken sauce packets and they gave me three. I said, "Wow, three for free!" and the nice friendly McDonald's worker laughed and said, "I'm going to call you 3-for-free!".
> 
> Now the staff greets me with "hey it's 3-for-free!" and ALWAYS give me three packets. It's such a fun and cool atmosphere at my local McDonald's restaurant, I go there at least 3 times a week for lunch and a large iced coffee with milk instead of cream, 1-2 times for breakfast on the weekend, and maybe once for dinner when I'm in a rush but want a great meal that is affordable, fast, and can match my daily nutritional needs.
> 
> I even dip my fries in McChicken sauce, it's delicious! What a great restaurant.

Billions of years of evolution have created a species that is both incredibly adaptive, and incredibly prone to self-destruction. That is humanity; fierce, noble and just the right amount of stupid. Even in a place as far removed from humanity’s advancements as Gensokyo, this remains the truth.

This fact, among many others about the other races living within Gensokyo, would be brought to the forefront primarily by an experiment by Yukari Yakumo, involving the transplant of a particular facility from the inside into Gensokyo. This is a record of the events that took place during the experiment, both for study and as a reminder to never, ever do this again. Please.

Signed,  
\- Yakumo, Ran

-Day 3 of the Experiment-  
It has been two days since Master decided to do something peculiar to amuse herself – a habit of hers that has only gotten worse in the days since Chen went missing. As she has only just informed me that she would like this particular event recorded, and thus, I will be keeping a journal of what goes on here.

To begin, the experiment she’s come up with is one of behavior. Faced with a strange facility, what will the humans and youkai end up doing with it? Will they incorporate it into their societies, or destroy it? Though I respect Master’s decisions, I personally would have chosen something with a fair bit more gravitas than ‘McDonalds’.

In the two days since the building and the means for keeping it running were dragged here and set up, only a few curious youkai and fairies have really poked about there. Humans have yet to approach despite its close vicinity to the village, but Master is certain that will change with time.

Signed,  
\- Yakumo, Ran

-Day 7 of the Experiment-  
Master is elated to see progress. The humans began approaching the building on day 5, and exploring it proper on day 6 after some deliberation, it seems. The Hakurei girl came here to complain about it – for the sake of accuracy I will record her complaint verbatim:

“Get this goddamn architectural eyesore away from the village, you idiots.”

A bit vulgar, but at the time I understood her concerns. Master decided to have a small chat with her about the purpose of the building and the experiment itself, and after ensuring her that anything created with it would be available to her for free, she left without much bloodshed. Remarkable, for that girl. As Master has implied that I may need to do something to help things along, there may be a gap in the record here – my apologies to whomever may read this in the future.

Signed,  
\- Yakumo, Ran

-Day 25 of the Experiment-  
I am what Master calls a ‘manager’. I expected as much from the title, but it is still very strange to be literally managing the actions and goings on of the experiment from up close. Due to the gap in entries, I will attempt to summarize what has happened up to this point; after the Hakurei’s complaint, things went very smoothly. The fact that the facility’s machinery and supplies were still intact and in full working order sped things along considerably, and by day 16 some of the more enterprising humans had pieced together what the place was for and started selling food from inside.

My assistance was admittedly required here and there, as the humans were initially unsure of what meals could be made with the supplies present. As the ‘manager’, I decided things from pricing to who would work where – a very good use of my mental faculties, if I do say so myself. Now on day 25, the facility, this McDonalds runs very smoothly all on its own, with customers going in and out to buy meals prepared far quicker than anything they could make in their own homes.

I do have questions about one particular item that was quickly removed from the menu, but after seeing a man vomit after a mere bite, I am uncertain if it was worth having in the first place. To be honest, the ‘McRib’ was a poor meal to begin with. All of the food here is disgusting really, but the humans seem to love it.

Signed,  
\- Yakumo, Ran

-Day 45 of the Experiment-  
I am not sure how to describe what is happening in impartial, detached terms. The humans – and even some youkai – have almost entirely given up on preparing meals in their homes and started to rely on McDonalds for their breakfasts, lunches and dinners. In the more sedentary of the bunch I can see extra flab beginning to settle onto their bodies, likely a side effect of the high fat content in the ingredients used here.

Of the youkai, one particular case that seems to be progressing rather quickly is that of Seija Kijin, who has been here numerous times a day, every time the number of customers milling about drops. She comes every time clutching handfuls of papers Master called ‘coupons’ – something to entice customers back with promises of dropping prices or giving things away for free by exchanging them in place of money.

It is an ingenious plan, but watching Kijin gradually expand over the past few weeks has given me pause. I have begun to deeply consider whether or not this experiment is a good idea – the fact that the amanojaku’s hips hug the doors if she tries to walk in normally at this point is most certainly a contributing factor, but I have also begun to suspect that some aspect, either an ingredient or some form of spellcraft, makes these awful burgers addictive in some way. I will research this myself.

Signed,  
\- Yakumo, Ran

-Day 50 of the Experiment-  
The burgers are actually very good.

Signed,  
\- Yakumo, Ran

-Day 97 of the Experiment-  
I have made an error and paid for it. I should have caught on when youkai and humans alike came in wider every day, with only those that never bothered to eat here being spared an increasingly rapid expansion of their waistlines. The food in this McDonalds, while incredibly delicious, is actively addictive and aggressively fattening.

I am still unsure if these aspects are magic or natural, but I let myself fall under the burgers’ meaty wiles and paid for it. I, like many of Gensokyo’s residents, can no longer fit into more or less all of the clothing I wore when this experiment began. My waist and hips took a massive hit, swelling out more than a few feet, and while my gut refuses to be beaten, it’s my breasts that have truly shot ahead as the winners of this ‘race’. I can hardly even hold them in both hands at this point, and I can feel the gazes of men and women alike on them.

It isn’t exactly a bad feeling, but I would prefer to not feel as though I am in danger of toppling over at any given time. Master herself, despite constantly eating here, has yet to put on a single pound. I’m quite amazed with her metabolism – I can even hear her stomach churning away at her food at times, though the sound seems bizarrely far away, as if it’s not actually coming from inside of her? I am unsure of how to describe it.

As the experiment has led to this catastrophic ballooning of the human and youkai populace, I will mark this as the end of this record, and discuss ending the McDonalds experiment with Master. After one more Big Mac, mind.

Signed,  
\- Yakumo, Ran


	13. Kogasa/Suffering

Today was going to be an excellent day, for today, Kogasa would finally spook someone.

The vast majority of Gensokyo’s human population giving in to the nectarous allure of fast food made for much slower, easier targets by the day, and with the humans’ ability to avoid her shrinking by the day, there was no better time to strike. Spying on the village from the safety of a high tree branch, Kogasa’s hand drifted down to her flat, nearly concave stomach, the pangs of hunger from within causing her to grimace. With the humans spending so much of their time either in the restaurant that had appeared or inside of their homes, Kogasa hadn’t really gotten to feed on anyone’s shock in quite some time. Even the Myouren Temple graveyard had been seeing less and less visitors, though that was for other reasons entirely.

Kogasa focused her attention more closely on the village with a determined expression on her face – if she couldn’t surprise someone today, she’d starve. That’s all there was to it. The sun set and the restaurant closed for the day, disappointed villagers milling about in the open for a while afterward. It still wasn’t the perfect time, but soon. It was so close Kogasa could practically taste it, the sweet flavor of a spirit. Soon, she thought, soon she would have more to eat then she knew what to do with.  
If only she knew how true that was.

Night fell on the village and Kogasa dropped out of the tree, ready to make her move. She did land flat on her face and have to spend a minute or two waiting for her head to stop hurting, but that was a minor price to pay for what she thought would be her greatest surprise ever. The village was quiet; only a few villagers were still outdoors, either shop-owners closing up for the night or drunkards looking for their next drink. Both easy targets for a scare, but Kogasa needed to catch someone much more vulnerable, someone that would never expect a youkai to pop out before them.

For that to work, Kogasa needed to break into someone’s home, anyone’s home. All of her surveillance would show its usefulness in that moment, as she made a beeline for the home she’d determined to have the highest number of humans in – a large family, all ripe for the spooking. Her studies of the family’s schedules told her they would all be back very soon, so she needed to work quickly, slipping inside of the building through a window and choosing a large, luckily empty chest to stuff herself inside of.

Kogasa waited there for an almost unbearably long amount of time, her joints building up one hell of an ache and the stark silence driving her up a wall. Just a few more minutes, she told herself. The moment she thought that, she finally heard what she was waiting for; the doors of the house opened, humans began to come inside chattering about this and that, unimportant things that had nothing to do with Kogasa. She listened as the humans settled in for the night here and there, resting or doing things to get ready for the next day, and that was when she did it.

That was when Kogasa made the worst mistake of her life.

The youkai burst out of the chest violently with her hands raised high above her head, pulling a wild expression as she bellowed out the most powerful “Boo!!” she could muster. The humans, caught completely relaxed and unaware, were terrified, deeply so. The ones that didn’t fall all over themselves trying to run away simply fainted where they stood, shocked beyond all belief. Even Kogasa didn’t expect that much of a reaction, but it hardly mattered – she would finally get to eat! And eat… and eat…

Spirit energy sapped off of the scared humans entered her body at a rapid pace, filling her belly out and finally staving off the hunger pangs she’d been suffering. That was okay. The problem came when the spirit energy continued to fill her up – there were more people in the room than she really ever anticipated, and with such a massive amount of spirit siphoning off of each into her, she began to feel full very quickly. She could feel her stomach fill out and press against the inside of her shirt, puffing up bigger and bigger with each passing second. She needed to get out, immediately.

Kogasa stumbled out of the chest just as her stomach began to approach the appearance of an early pregnancy, rushing outdoors in hopes of cutting off the flow before it got too out of hand. She threw the door open and leapt outside… which scared the seven shop-owners that happened to be passing by at just that moment. She hardly even had time to curse her luck before she began bloating up once more, faster, the spaces between her shirt buttons splitting in oval shapes to show off her plump gut, full to the brim and then some with human spirit.

She ran in the other direction, swelling larger and larger, shocking everyone that happened to see her – not because of anything she did, but because of the sight of a youkai girl running about with a belly bigger than the umbrella she liked to tote about. It wasn’t long at all before Kogasa had to hide between two buildings to get out of sight and wait for everyone to calm down, cradling – or at least attempting to – her massive belly. It had long since bust her shirt wide open and grown over her knees, too big and round for her to maneuver properly. Even standing between two houses she could feel it brushing up against the other, very scary. Thankfully, she realized, the way out of the village wasn’t that far away at all. One more burst of running and she could escape.  
Taking a moment to work up the courage needed to get moving, Kogasa shot out of her hiding place with all the speed she could, and right into a crowd of humans.

Rumors travel fast, and nosy villagers had come that way to see if what they heard about was true. It goes without saying that each one was very, very surprised to see Kogasa in such a state. It also goes without saying that Kogasa began to fill up once more.

The humans’ spirits packed her belly fuller and fuller, expanding it by several inches at a time. She lurched bigger with each ‘pump’ of their spirit, losing her balance and falling flat on her gigantic belly. Her feet left the ground, her hands couldn’t reach it in the first place. She was effectively immobilized by the gawking group of villagers, left to fill up and grow like a balloon for the rest of eternity.

Well, not eternity. It actually stopped after everyone in the village kind of got over it and a few kind villagers did her the favor of at least helping her into a more comfortable position. She spent a week after that in the village waiting to digest, and left with new friends and a newfound welcomeness to the human village.

Also she was extremely fat. That was also a thing.


	14. Youmu & Yuyuko

Hatate Himekaidou took her job very seriously. Now I know what you’re thinking – of course she does, she’s some of Aya’s only competition, but you’re wrong. You see, after her harrowing experience with Yukari, Hatate dropped out of the journalism game and decided to seek other employment. The job she settled on in the end was something she thought she could do well enough – courier service.

For a small fee and the acknowledgement that she would refuse some packages, Hatate ran deliveries and letters from place to place far faster than any standard post could. She was proud of herself for the hard work she put in on her deliveries, and she was hopeful that this would be a place she could finally reinvent herself and find peace.

That was, until the day she received a knock at her office door. After quitting journalism, she’d converted the office into a place where she could receive or store packages she needed to deliver, nothing too complicated. She figured it was another person giving her something they needed sent, and went to answer the door. “Himekaidou Deliveries, how can I he—“she started, the rest of her sentence dying an unceremonious death in her throat.

There stood Yukari Yakumo, a small, neatly wrapped box under her arm. To anyone that happened to pass by at the moment, it would just look like Yukari smiling down on a hesitant Hatate, but in actuality the tengu was a mass of abject terror, frozen in place by the memory of what she’d found out about Yukari and the idea that she’d come to silence her. “I—oh god, Yakumo, I didn’t… I haven’t told anyone, I just…”

“Relax, child.” Yukari said softly. The warm tone only scared Hatate further, but she kept her mouth shut to avoid angering the eldritch hellbeast. “I’ve heard about your new business here and I have something for you to deliver. I’d like it to be delivered today. Now, as a matter of fact.”

“B-but there are other packages…” Hatate tried to complain, but something told her that Yukari could very easily swallow her up like a grape if she pissed her off too much. She elected not to resist and reached out, accepting the box from Yukari without complaint. “Alright… where is it going?”

“Hakugyokurou. Please do hurry, now. You wouldn’t want me to get impatient, would you?”

Hatate was gone before Yukari could even finish talking.

About an hour later, she touched down at Hakugyokurou and passed the box off to a slightly confused Youmu, leaving without so much as a word. “… How strange.” Youmu muttered. The gardener took the box back indoors and carefully opened the wrapping, ignoring the bizarre black box inside to take a look at the note that was taped to it.

“Dearest Yuyuko,” she half-whispered, reading aloud. “This is a gift from me to you. Enclosed is a little invention of mine you’ll find most interesting, but do be careful with it. If you break it, even I’m not sure what will happen. Anyway, have fun with your gift, and here’s to another one hundred years of friendship… yours truly, Yukari.” Youmu paused, eyeballing the box. She couldn’t even begin to imagine what it was or what secrets it held, but that was also none of her business. “… Lady Yuyuko, something has come for you!” she called out, turning to leave and look only to find Yuyuko standing – well, floating there behind her.

“A-ah. Lady Yuyuko, Lady Yakumo has sent you a present.”

“My, my… yes, I know.” Yuyuko replied with a lazy smile. “I did hear you reading the whole note, you know. You have such a lovely reading voice, Youmu!” she praised the half-phantom, enjoying the blush her compliment caused. “Now, then…” Yuyuko approached her gift and opened it up, peering inside of the bizarre black box in wonder to find an assortment of delicious snacks, just the kind of things she loved. “Ooh! She sent me snacks~!” she gleefully said, reaching in to sample (read: gobble up) the treats within.

Youmu watched quietly as her master stuffed her face, but something seemed strange. No matter how much Yuyuko ate, Youmu could still clearly see the same amount of food within the box. It was as if it was replenishing itself somehow, or like it was made infinite in some way. Such a thing wouldn’t be outside of Yukari’s capabilities, but it seemed… dangerous, to give something like that to a glutton. Still, she didn’t have anything real to complain about, and trusted that Yuyuko had enough sense to not just stand there eating indefinitely. With that in mind she left the room to get back to work, leaving Yuyuko to enjoy herself.

Speaking of Yuyuko, she was content to eat and eat, digging into the box and coming back with some new treat each time. She was impressed with the variety of things to eat inside, deeply grateful to Yukari for such a wonderful gift. Already, she was trying to come up with something nice to send back, and it was while she ate quietly with her mind occupied that her body began to change. Peculiarly for a ghost, she began to build on fat. Her body grew softer, filling out her robes as she slowly drifted down to sit on the floor with her box. The hands reaching into the treat box came back a little thicker, plumper each time, her stomach spread, jiggly and full with treats. Her thighs grew and grew, steadily approaching one another until they were thick enough to leave no space between, her hips expanded to match, her ass raised her up from the floor on its increasingly cushion like softness, her breasts spilled forth, cheeks softened… she was growing obese at an alarmingly quick pace.

The robe that once covered her entire body, as she stuffed herself, grew closer and closer to just being a fancy coat, much too small to actually keep her decent in the first place. Still, her gluttony won out over any kind of sense and she continued to eat, going down onto all fours to shove her fat face into the box and eat from inside directly.

Youmu returned just in time to get an eyeful of her master’s bloated asscheeks, jiggling as she wiggled about in glee and stuffed herself to enormity. The half-phantom couldn’t even muster up a complaint, she just left. She’d come back later to give Yuyuko an earful about this, but for now she just didn’t have the mental capacity for it.


	15. Marisa/Reimu but the dynamic is backwards

Role Reversal

/ˈrōl rəˌvərsəl,ˈrōl rēˈˌvərsəl/

noun

A situation in which someone adopts a role the reverse of that which they normally assume in relation to someone else, who typically assumes their role in exchange.

Once more, a bright and sunny, albeit rather hot morning came to Gensokyo. It was the middle of summer, the perfect time for fairies to zip left and right playing pranks on hapless humans and youkai alike for their amusement, a time for merchants to roll out such snazzy items as cold treats and sunhats, and of course, the perfect time for Marisa to spend an excess of time hanging out around Reimu's shrine.

As she did every time she came by, Marisa stepped up and onto the veranda with a sack of snacks thrown over her shoulder, raising a hand to tap on the wood of the main sliding door for Reimu's attention. While one would expect someone that made a habit of preparing and 8lugging about enough sweets to fill a bag roughly twice the size of a human head to be a bit chubby, Marisa's figure was thin - average at best. She carried the lion's share of her weight in her lower half, though no one would know it to look at her. To be fair, however, she wasn't the one eating those snacks. "Oy, Reimu! C'mon out already, I came to play! I got snacks, y'know!" she called out, waiting.

Meaty footfalls from inside told her that her calls had been heard, and only moments later, Reimu finally threw the sliding door open, leaving her sweaty palmprint on the shoji where she'd touched it. Now Reimu was as opposite Marisa's shape as she possibly could be. She was huge, wide - there was hardly a spot on her body that wasn't plump with fat, from her cheeks all the way down to her fat toes. The white sleeves that once flowed freely around her arms now looked more like sausage casing than anything else, stretched thin over her flabby forearms and sure to bust off any day if they didn't just get stretched to uselessness. Her once midriff baring top now looked more like a glorified bra than anything else, her enormously round gut spilling out and over her waistline while her gigantic breasts stretched it tight, and her skirt, well, she was lucky her bloomers had more stretch to them than the rest of her clothes, let's put it that way.

"It's too… hot… for all that yelling, Marisa…" Reimu grumped at the blonde, having to pause every so often to catch her breath after lugging her oversized ass all the way to the door. "... You brought the good ones again, right?"

"All your favorites, as usual." Marisa brightly replied, showing Reimu the bag for inspection. She watched with barely contained glee as the blubbery miko leaned in to sniff deeply, taking in the sickly sweet aroma of the treats within the bag. Marisa had a certain set of tastes she made no real attempt to hide, you see. She was interested in women - larger women. Not exactly taller, though she wouldn't say no to a chance with a giant - and she was short enough for Reimu's newfound size to make her seem like one, but her true attraction lied in width. Girth. Marisa liked her women fat, and her attraction to Reimu only grew with every extra pound on her frame. Reimu herself was well aware of this, of course.

"You're ruining me, you know." the miko jabbed, waddling out of Marisa's way to let her come inside. It was entirely too hot for her to justify going outdoors any more than necessary, and besides that, she preferred to eat indoors. "I don't even remember the last time I actually went out for an incident resolution."

Marisa only laughed heartily. "It's fine, it's fine! I gotcha covered on those anyway, s'not like ya' can do danmaku anymore." she pointed out, waiting for Reimu to drop down onto her ass before draping herself across her massive belly to rest. She dug into the bag and began offering cookies to Reimu, hand-feeding her. The miko was glad to accept, obviously. "Besides… this was your idea, right?" she added. It was true - Marisa had approached Reimu one year prior to confide in her about her fetish, and found herself immensely surprised when Reimu offered to let her indulge. As for why, well, it was no real secret that the two had soft spots for one another.

Reimu stopped gulping down cookies just long enough to fire back with, "Yeah, but it's your weirdo kink. Dummy." she snorted with false derision. "Just look at you… or what I can see of you down there, anyway.You made my damn tits so huge I can't even see past them."

"Ya' love it, or else ya' wouldn't eat every single thing I bring." Marisa shot right back. She picked herself up and shoved a chunk of cake into Reimu's greedy mouth, hugging those oversized breasts into her waist and eyeing up the massive miko with a look full of affection and lust. "I love it too, but y'know what else? I love you." she grinned.

Reimu swallowed her cake and huffed out, face red. "...Yeah, yeah… I love you too, weirdo."


	16. K█s█i/███

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> confusing  
> bad

Gensokyo faced another quiet and peaceful day. The human village was still abuzz with talk of the visit from the strange growing youkai that spent the day scaring everyone around, a fun story for everyone that had actually seen it happen to share with others. Everything was all fun and games, and then the village's supply of food began vanishing. Shock and horror, surely this was the work of some malicious spectre come to starve the populace for their own amusement. Meals, freshly made by owners eager to eat them vanished before their very eyes, simply ceasing to exist as though they never had in the first place.

Initially, Reimu was called out to survey the situation by the concerned villagers, but the phenomenon stopped on her direct presence. Very frightening. If that wasn't a confirmation of some force capable of thought being behind the issue, the villagers couldn't even begin to imagine what else it would be.

「It's me.」

With Reimu unable to actively stop it from happening, the villagers continued to invite her back for this and that, menial tasks in random places around the village in hopes of warding off the strange 「Calling me strange isn't very nice, you know!」phenomenon, the inexplicable spiriting away of food.

Eventually, the miko grew annoyed by the extremely frequent calls on her to perform what seemed to her like pointless tasks. Responding b「I want that food more than they do!」he villagers' shocked gasps and complaints filled the air as Reimu turned and left, shouting back, "Call me when there's actually something for me to kick the shit out of!"

『Villagers felt strange sensations every so often as they walked about outside in the day, feeling as though someone were brushing up against them from time to time, incredibly soft even for the advanced average size of the village's residents.』 After Reimu left and refused to return without concrete proof of any misdeeds, the villagers tried to return to their daily lives, 『sharing their food with』keeping their food as safe as they possibly could. It was difficult, but things very slowly returned to relative peace.

『She tripped on a rock, sending her oversized body barreling through a wall. Unharmed, she and the owner shared a laugh.』 The attacker the villagers worried over clearly had grown incensed by their heightened protection of the food supply. One shop owner awoke to find a large hole in the side of his shop, vandalism on a massive scale he had no idea what to do about. 『She apologized, though no one was sure why. She wasn't either.』

It was about that point that things slowly snowballed out of control. The village was of two『three』minds. One faction, convinced the only answer left was to leave out food as offerings for the mysterious apparition, another, certain the solution could only be to organize a trap and hunt down the perpetrator. 『The third, of course, jokingly agreed with the first. No one was sure when she'd gotten into the meeting.』Considering everyone was either fat and lazy or just lazy, the first route was what the village eventually defaulted to, unsurprisingly. 「I hope they leave me really good snacks...」

So it was that the first night of offerings came. 『Villagers watched with surprise as she waddled into their homes, her blubber jiggling with every heavy step. She ate and ate through the night as she pleased, gorging herself on the village's misplaced generosity.』 Come morning, the villagers were shocked to find their offering plates and platters cleared entirely, with any other food left unbothered. That none of them heard a thing only further frightened sone, though others, reading the situation completely different, began to find the specter's behavior vaguely endearing. After all, it 「she」never hurt anyone, just stole 「accepted gifts of」food and drink『, growing ever larger, softer. Her body expanded like a marshmallow, only endearing her to the more friendly villagers that much more』.

Things grew more and more out of hand - villagers inclined toward feeling something for the mysterious force they fed every night treated the matter more and more like a religion, slowly beginning to attribute tiny miracles and instances of good luck to their offerings and the good will it surely earned them. It was a cult without a name or even a concrete figure to attach itself to, just a concept. 「.『They worshipped her like a deity, filling her bigger, more grand in size and power by the day. Anyone that didn't already believe her to be some godlike figure very quickly fell in line under her influence, unable to resist her manipulation.』

Months later, Reimu finally returned to the village to make sure no one had gone and hurt themselves, only to find the place… eerily calm. Certainly, it was never all that chaotic of a place, but there was something off and disturbing about the peace she witnessed t『he promise of ways to ensure the object of her affections would fall right into her lap if she simply allowed the village's new deity to do as she pleased was too enticing for Reimu to ignore.』 She left, unsure of why or how to proceed.

And so, the village's shared religion grew and grew, rapidly developing lore, rules and new, more extreme offerings. Gone were the days of small plates of food, cast aside in favor of massive feasts prepared and laid out on long tables outdoors, 『all too eagerly gobbled up overnight by the object of their worship』gone by morning with, as always, no explanation. It was on one of those interesting nights that a youkai approached the village at its outskirts, waiting there with a neutral, but vaguely unamused expression on her face. She waited patiently, focusing until she felt soft flab brush up against her skinny body. "Finally…" she sighed, putting the full force of her mental faculties toward focusing where she felt contact.

『As if she'd always been there, there stood the sweaty, whale-like tub of lard that was the village's supposed deity, beaming widely at the sister she outsized by at least four times.』

"I'm not sure what you've been up to here or how you wound up like… this," the pink-haired youkai sighed once more, "but please come home now. You've played enough now."

『The blob of a youkai wasn't pleased to be leaving such generous humans, but she did miss home a bit. She could agree to return for a while, at the very least. Closing her fat fingers around the closed up third eye tethered to her body, she continued to absentmindedly beam onto her sister and nod, ready to follow.』

A red third eye focused on her blue, its owner grimacing at the sight. She reached out and took her sister by the hand, walking away from the village. "Really… I want you to explain all of this when we get back, alright," Satori looked back, annoyed but happy to retrieve the other.

"Koishi?"


	17. Koakuma/Koakuma/Koakuma/Koakuma/Koakuma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> if you were wondering about that cum inflation tag  
> well

Sneaking out of the mansion entirely was a wild decision. Proceeding beyond the mansion grounds in the dead of night and out in the direction of the forest was even wilder, but then again, Koakumas don't tend to make the best decisions. As the loyal summons of Patchouli, their duties included, generally, defending the library and organizing books. Not the most fun a demon could have. Certainly, some were okay with the arrangement, but as they all, despite all sharing the same face and shape apart from the rare outlier, had different personalities, at least half were annoyed with their jobs and desired more substantial stimulation. It was for that reason that this shorter haired Koakuma escaped the area to explore, silently laughing as she fled into the night.

Her journey led her deep into the forest, where she happened upon a couple of misplaced wannabe youkai hunters, just average humans with farming sickles. Nothing worth worrying about, but very enticing for a prank or two. The imp hid herself behind a tree and listened in for a good chance to spook the humans, eager to make them turn and run for shits and giggles.

"And you say she went this way?"

"Yeah… I saw her grab Takehiro and bolt this way. Gods above, he didn't even have a chance to fight back…"

"Can… can we even stop that beast? She was the size of at least 200 men!"

"Calm down and lower your voice! If nothing else, we have to at least recover Takehiro's belongings, for his family."

Koakuma didn't really get what the two were going on about but it sounded very complicated. Ignoring that, she cast a spell she'd learned from a bit of independent study and sent a blade of wind through a thin tree nearby, felling it and watching as both humans, completely worked up, screamed and ran for their lives from the sound. That was nowhere near as entertaining as she expected, but still, she figured she had a lot of time to play around outside.

Moving on from the site of her prank, Koakuma followed the forest until she happened across a certain blonde witch's house, peering in through a window to spy. She didn't see much that she didn't already expect - a mess of books and clutter. Normal for Marisa, as far as she knew. Beyond there she could see the magician face down in bed, stripped down to her bloomers and clearly deep in slumber. Obviously, that made that an excellent time to break in and mess around, so Koakuma did. Navigating the place without tripping over things or making noise was a challenge, and she had to hover a bit more than once over metaphorical landmines, but she eventually found herself standing around what she assumed was Marisa's workspace - that is, her cauldron and a table full of failed potions, books and scattered odds and ends.

Koakuma knew exactly how this worked. She would drink a potion, get really huge, and revel in the experience for a while. It was the kind of cliche that had been taking Gensokyo by storm as of late and she was all for it. With that in mind she grabbed a random, pale blue concoction and poured it all down her throat, stepping back to let the fun begin. She then got really, really fat.

Except that didn't happen. In fact, nothing happened at all. No sense of inexplicable fullness, no clothes beginning to cling to her body, she felt utterly and completely unchanged. How dreadfully boring, she thought. For the crime of boring her, Koakuma turned over all of the potions she could noiselessly reach, dripping them all over books and the floor. This would teach Marisa… somehow. After that, she spent the rest of the night playing around Gensokyo, blissfully unaware of the chaos being wrought upon her body by that potion she'd swallowed down.

She woke up very early the next morning after returning home, sitting up in the bedroom she shared with the others and finding that nearly every single other Koakuma was clinging to her in their sleep, most in various states of undress and even more absolutely stinking of arousal. As she contemplated what could be causing all of this, a unique and entirely foreign sensation from beneath the blanket caught her attention. She wriggled about to get her arms free and pull back the blanket, peeking underneath t-

Penis.

Penis with another Koakuma's mouth wrapped around it. Penis being bobbed up and down on, gobbled up by one of her many clones. It was just there, and she was just being fellated as though it were completely normal and expected. The mute devil tapped the other on the head, finding it very difficult to stay focused as her body woke up fully and sent waves of pleasure radiating from her new dick coursing upward to her horny little brain. The others around her awoke along with her, while the redhead with a mouth full of cock only bobbed faster and faster, sucking with what could only be described as desperation.

Koakuma couldn't hold on. She lost control, hips rising from the bed and her back arching, teeth and fists clenching as she poured her essence into her clone's belly. In less flowery terms, she came a fuckload and went slack on the bed afterward, basking in the afterglow. The other imp pulled away when she'd had her fill and swiped at her mouth to clear the spit and leftover semen off of it, smirking down affectionately at the poor, becocked imp. It was then that Koakuma noticed something - the other Koakuma was full. Very full, a belly like a pregnant woman's hanging off of her midsection, round and jiggly with what she could only assume was more of her cum. It was almost frightening to imagine she could even release that much, but more than that, it was kind of exciting. Uniquely arousing, the spice her monotonous life needed.

Sitting up and trying to ignore the loving gaze she was getting, the state of the Koakumas' bedroom told her a very interesting story. Starting from the bed, other imps were strewn about the floor cradling full bellies, some so big Koakuma couldn't even see their upper halves beyond them. Semen poured out of their bodies from everywhere imaginable, and the longer Koakuma stared at the scene, the more aroused she became. Her half-deflated cock sprang back to life, back into the waiting mouth of her clone, and all she could do was grin. This would be fun.

A couple of hours and one immobile imp later, Koakuma pulled herself out of bed to go and get dressed; as fun as fucking her clones into sloshing balloons of her seed would be, she had a much more enticing playmate in mind. Slowly, confidently, she left in search of her master, already coming up with countless positions to absolutely destroy her in.

Elsewhere, Marisa was very upset by the loss of all of her experimental potions, and even farther elsewhere Ran found herself wondering who left the meat locker open. Both irrelevant, but stories for another time.


	18. Yukari

Gensokyo at peace and Gensokyo… not at peace are as different as night and day. At peace, Gensokyo has been a place where silly things happen, people interact on a friendlier, albeit sometimes bizarre basis – other times, relations are tense, the world is filled with an air of chaos and the youkai bay at their societally imposed limitations, eager to break loose and do as they please. For those that prefer the times of peace, their first warning that something strange was afoot should have been the very beginning of the current series of peculiar incidents, that one pivotal moment where things began to lean toward the world doing everything in its power to enlarge or otherwise transform the residents of Gensokyo.

The question is, which of those incidents was the beginning? From Marisa and Reimu’s strange relationship, to Yukari’s state – what caused all of this to begin with? That question’s answer can be traced back, years upon years prior to any of this to a certain question Yukari was asked.

“Master, have you been eating extra portions as of late?” Ran asked Yukari, watching as the youkai in question strode past, her gut and hip area hugging her dress a bit tighter than they really should have. Yukari stopped to reach down and grip at her midsection curiously, eyes narrowed. She didn’t seem to understand what she was seeing or feeling, and seeing that kind of response from Yukari of all people put Ran on edge. “Master, is there… something wrong?”

“Ran. Youkai do not change their shape.” Yukari, finally done groping at herself, said as she lifted her gaze to stare sternly into Ran’s eyes. “We do not age in the typical sense, we do not grow, and we do not gain weight.”

“I… what?” Ran could only respond with confusion. Thinking it over, however, she found that her master was entirely correct. These simply weren’t things that plagued youkai – having to worry about how much they ate and the like, that was a human trait. “What does this mean, exactly?”

“I can’t be sure yet, but it may have something to do with… mm…” The great youkai trailed off to think to herself, leaving Ran waiting while she gathered her thoughts and theories on the matter. The wait felt like ages, but Yukari eventually continued, “As you know, the Hakurei just died.”

“I’m aware, master. You sent me to the shrine to make certain no opportunistic youkai ate her body.”

Yukari nodded, “Then you are also aware of the weakened, if not outright nonexistent strength the barrier holds without her presence – at least until she can be properly replaced. My theory… nay, I’m certain this is what is happening. Some errant strand of information on youkai from some other world slipped through the barrier and has applied itself to Gensokyo somehow.”

Ran didn’t want to say that made no sense whatsoever, but… well, it didn’t. Still, if Yukari was saying it with such seriousness, there had to at least be some kind of weight to it. At least enough to take her proposal seriously with a lack of any other potential cause. “Is there anything we can do about this?”

“Difficult to say.” was Yukari’s reply. “I would like to say I can fix this easily, but if it’s affecting me then it’s already tightly wound itself into Gensokyo as a whole. I’m going to look into this a bit more, please refrain from disturbing me apart from reports on the new Hakurei girl.”

“Yes, Master.” Ran bowed as she watched Yukari stride away. Surely, if anyone could fix… whatever was going wrong here, it would be Yukari Yakumo. Right?

Two weeks passed. Ran occupied herself with monitoring the progress of the child that had taken the previous Hakurei miko’s place, a young girl by the name of Reimu. She was a bit pitiful to watch, considering her inability to fly and her general naivety, but the previous was really no better when she had gotten started, either. It was on one afternoon that Ran finally decided to impose herself on Yukari once more, entering the youkai’s quarters to speak with her about the child.

There, Yukari sat with her fingers at her temples, rubbing in circles with her eyes screwed shut in very clear frustration. The source of that frustration became clear to Ran within moments, the belly big enough to rest a plate on protruding from Yukari’s body very difficult not to notice. “M-Master, your stomach…!”

“Quiet, Ran!” Yukari exclaimed. “I am aware of the problem. I’ve been steadily growing all over ever since that day you brought my weight gain up to me. Against all odds, I found the source of this strange issue and contained it to prevent it from spreading to Gensokyo proper, but… as you can see, it’s locked onto me.”  
Ran could only stare on in astonishment, unsure of even what to say or how to address anything she’d came there to talk about in the first place. “I… Master, you… is this really okay? That looks painful.”

“Only about as painful as eating a bit too much.” Yukari sighed. “I’m beginning to think this may be something more dangerous than I initially anticipated.” she added, pausing as, right in Ran’s sight, her body expanded in every direction rapidly, pounds upon pounds of fat filling her legs, her belly, even her arms and breasts up like balloons. It happened with such speed and abruptness that her robe even exploded apart over her burgeoning flesh, leaving the incredibly annoyed youkai sitting there in the nude. “As you can see, the growth is accelerating. At first it was a little at a time, but now I grow quickly, more and more with each pass.”

“If… if this has no limitation…”

“Then I will eventually grow large enough to turn Gensokyo to a smear beneath my aft end.” Yukari confirmed the worry that Ran started to bring up, sending a chill down her spine. Before the kitsune could say anything else, Yukari raised a hand to silence her, going on to say, “Until I can figure this out, I’m going to seclude myself away from Gensokyo as a whole.” she stated calmly, a gap opening beneath her to swallow her into its darkness. From another overhead, what seemed like a copy of Yukari descended, just as thin as she always had been. “… Therefore, this puppet will act as my avatar in Gensokyo for the time being.” said the uncomfortably lifelike puppet, even cracking a very Yukari-like smirk at just how wild this idea was.

“I… I am uncomfortable with this concept, Ma-“ Something inside of Ran’s brain abruptly popped. Something essential simply popped and ceased to be, a gnawing emptiness at the core of her skull slowly being filled by a dull heat, fact and memories being mixed around and churned like soup. All of her worries on the matter vanished – this wasn’t a puppet of any sort, this was Yukari. Her master, the same as she always was. Yukari had brainwashed her shikigami with ease, and all was at peace.

At least, for the time being.


	19. Reimu

False peace was the name of the game in Gensokyo for the next few months. Ran’s inability to perceive anything wrong with Yukari’s current form made things run smoothly, as she sent the kitsune out on varied tasks to keep Gensokyo chugging along, giving her the time and space she needed to process everything that was happening and formulate a solution. Unfortunately, Yukari couldn’t even begin to conceive what was going on. It wasn’t the cause of some troublesome youkai, there wasn’t some kind of spell affecting things, and as far as she was aware, nothing strange had breached the barrier recently. It was too strange for even her to fathom, and as her body expanded and her appetite grew, her capacity to care shrank slowly, shriveling into a sad little husk wrapped up in a comforting blanket called apathy.

Time passed, and eventually the time came for a very important visit. Yukari directed her puppet out into Gensokyo one night, sailing quietly over land and lake toward the Hakurei Shrine. There, she made herself known very carefully… meaning she more or less just broke in and knocked on the forehead of the young girl sleeping inside. This, of course, was not received well in the slightest and the girl tumbled away from her bedding to grab up a handful of talismans placed nearby, clutching them like knives as she stared down the puppet.

“… Who are you? I-if you’re a youkai here to try eating me, I’ll seal you so hard you’ll wish you were never born.” the little brunette threatened, waggling her talismans at Yukari for effect. The child’s identity was rather easy to figure out, if not from the place where she was, then from her, though fearful, immediate reliance on proper tools for getting rid of unruly youkai. Even setting all of that aside, the fact that she favored her successor in appearance so heavily was a very good hint as well.

“You… must be Reimu. Reimu Hakurei, aren’t you?” Yukari said through her puppet, a smile spreading across its plastic lips. Reimu cringed at the sight, feeling something deeply wrong with the creature before her despite being unable to pinpoint what.  
“And you must be a rude youkai. Didn’t I say I’d get you? Don’t… don’t make me do it, you won’t be my first sealing, I know how to do it.”

Yukari’s amusement grew. “My, my. Is that any kind of way to treat someone that isn’t actually hostile at the moment? A less patient youkai could easily take a nice, big bite through that cute little head of yours for that.” she paused, studying the girl’s reaction. She was certainly still afraid, but the fact that she showed no intention of running away bode well for her ability to face down the type of youkai she was hinting at. Very good candidate for the position. “In any case, I didn’t come here to harass you, I came to greet you – albeit a bit late.”

“Greet… who are you?” Reimu asked, her posture relaxing once she felt for certain that Yukari wasn’t actively a threat. It was from there that Yukari explained who exactly she was and her position in Gensokyo, all the while studying the human’s responses and taking down mental notes on things she could use improvement on. Nearly a half hour into their conversation, Reimu finally brought up a concern of hers, staring the puppet right in the eyes and asking, “Hey… is this really you I’m talking to? It’s not, right?” she leaned in closer, eyes narrowing. “Where are you for real?”

The child’s perceptiveness came as a bit of a surprise to Yukari. Still, it told her she needed to put in a bit of work on her puppet, and for that, at least, she was grateful. Still, she had a question to answer, and a human’s curiosity to sate. “You’re very perceptive for a human. That’s right, you’re talking to… let’s say a representation of me. My real body is in another place, far from here.”

“Take me there. I was always taught it’s rude to try talking to someone from another room, and the same goes for whatever this is.” Reimu demanded with arms crossed and brow furrowed in vague annoyance. At this, Yukari could only laugh – the very idea of a human making demands of her was so delightfully silly she couldn’t even be upset about it. It was so hilarious to her that she decided she would satisfy the girl, a gap swallowing the human up from her bottom up, dropping her into the murky dark.

Everything was hot and confusing for Reimu from there on. She couldn’t make sense of anything – where was up and down? What were left and right? Where was she even? It felt as though she was trapped in a sea of warm, wet blankets and a distinctly digestive gurgling filled her ears. Had she been eaten, she wondered. She broke out into a panic, flailing her arms and legs, swimming through the hell of humid material crashing down upon her, her heart racing and her mind blasting hundreds of different thoughts a minute.

It felt like days passed before she finally saw light; strange purplish red light, but light all the same. She crawled toward it with desperation, emerging from her prison to smack onto the ground below. “What did you do to-!!” she began to complain, only to go silent, staring up in slackjawed awe at the sight she was met with. There, in the hellscape that was the space behind Yukari’s gaps, sat Yukari herself, the biggest, fattest woman Reimu had ever seen in her life. She was… everywhere. It wasn’t much of an exaggeration to say Yukari’s flab dominated much of the space she was in, pouring sweat along what Reimu could only identify as the “ground” as she gorged herself on things – food that kept pouring in from holes in reality above her head.

The idea of someone being quite that large was mind-blowing. It struck some kind of chord inside of Reimu, her heart continuing to race as she parsed the fact that she’d been trapped inside of what was just a massive fat roll for so long. Before she could even say another word, something inside of her brain popped, as Ran’s had. Yukari was concealing information somehow, some way. The feeling of her mind being tampered with sent Reimu into a fit- she could feel information slipping away from her, the identity of this breathtaking blob, why she was even here, it was all getting away. She grabbed her head and groaned in pain, stumbling and slipping away in all of the sweat along the ground until she could take no more.

Reimu fainted, and was deposited back home once Yukari was satisfied with her little bout of bullying. She was certain if Ran couldn’t resist a thorough brainwashing, a simple human couldn’t either, and left things as they were without any further checking up on the human. It wasn’t as if that would have any kind of lasting effect on Reimu, after all.


	20. plotplotplotplotplot

In the not quite distant future - the exact year is unimportant - a small team of scientists finally completed work on one of the most ambitious projects yet and rolled it out to the public. That project? The total eradication, through careful modification of the human body, of the scourge of obesity. It was like a wave, healthy bodies being granted to the world at a steady pace until, one day, the very fact that human beings could even have grown fat was lost to time, forgotten by the fit race that humanity finally became.

Forgotten by the outside world, the very concept of obesity wormed its way into Gensokyo, boiling into the chaos and destruction wrought upon that world from the time of Reimu's childhood onward. Yukari never did put together the root cause, nor did she care to after some time. The ever-expanding youkai was much too comfortable, her mind much too corrupted by her own growing gluttony to be bothered with any of it any longer. Rsn could no longer even begin to identify that there was a problem due to the blockers in her mind, and with her own focus split sometime after by her own new shikigami, the issue went unaddressed, forgotten as it simply assimilated into the core logic of Gensokyo's reality.

That brings the story to the present.

Saying the day thus far had been peaceful would be a lie. Reimu and Marisa both were hard at work weaving in and out of trees within the Forest of Magic, avoiding swipes and attacks from a massive chunk of darkness, a mass that seemed almost as though it was sucking in the light around it, like a black hole. Reimu glided around the dark mass, flinging sealing needles and talismans to no avail. "Damn! Attacking this thing is like throwing weapons into a pit, it isn't even responding…"

"I'd Spark it again, but…" Marisa, out of breath as she tended to be with her size, unsteadily hovered up to Reimu's side on her broom, mini-hakkero in hand and sweat beading up on her forehead. "Blastin' them out so many times is wearin' me down."

Reimu was afraid. The shambling darkness' path was a beeline for the human village - after seeing the way it shrugged off attacks, and the way fairies that collided with it would just disappear, the idea of humans being exposed to it was too nightmarish. Yet, how could she stop it? The miko wracked her brain for answers, slowly but surely formulating a plan. "Marisa, can you try to slow it down? I only need ten minutes."

"Ten whole minutes? Jeez… alright."

"Thank you!" Reimu called, speeding away. She came to a stop at her shrine, rushing indoors to make a request of a certain someone. Back at the scene of the battle, Marisa was doing her best. The portly witch focused all of her mental strength on not passing out as she mustered up the energy for Master Spark after Master Spark, just barely managing to force the mass to slow its advance for moments at a time. Unfortunately, she could only do so much. Nine minutes, she'd bought Reimu nine minutes before she finally ran out of steam, too exhausted to even dodge the dark appendage hurtling toward her. She closed her eyes… but the impact she expected never came.

There, holding back the arm of the mass stood Reimu, hundreds of feet taller than when she'd left and just as nude as the day she'd been born. Marisa could only watch, mouth agape, as Reimu punched the mass and sent it reeling back, the two proceeding to exchange blows. It was a kaiju battle, and she had front row seats.

"This thing's less scary," Reimu dodged a swipe and retaliated with a lower punch, "when you're its size!" she laughed. As she went to throw another punch, loud, earth quaking footfalls filled her ears. She had only a moment to process before a giant; doughy fist sent her flat to the ground. Again, Marisa could only stare on in confusion - the darkness surrounding the evil mass lightened, and there, bigger than any youkai alive and just as fat, were the lost girls, now only monsters desperate to sate their hungry guts:

Rumia and Chen.

The giantess battle raged on with Reimu having to divide her defense between Rumia and Chen's heavy attacks, retaliating when she could to wear them down. It was Chen that was the first to eventually go down, falling flat on her back with enough force to bust quite the crack in the forest floor after one good punch to the nose. Rumia, while difficult, fell once she had no real backup. It was a win… sort of, but why the two had grown to such a size was unclear. As her body slowly shrank back to normal, Reimu decided it was about time she pay a visit to our purple, mountainous blob of a friend, a spark - of excitement or trepidation she was unsure - running down her spine.

It was time for Reimu to speak with Yukari.


	21. Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That's all of it

What happened to Chen, is something you might be wondering. To answer that, my detrimentally curious friend, we would need to take a trip back to that most pungent of places, that most heinous of realms; the meat dimension. We’re not doing that at all, so you can handle one more plot hole in the Swiss cheese that is this silly fanfiction.

After Chen and Rumia were stopped and had begun to return to relatively normal – relatively, due to the fact that both were still very, very obese and immobilized without the height to back it up – Reimu split off from Marisa to head out and find the youkai she wanted to speak with. As mentioned, it was time for Reimu to have a chat with Yukari about the strange happenings as of late. The shrine maiden took to the skies and shot across Gensokyo as quickly as she could, expression stern and her goal clear.

She arrived at Yukari’s home in a matter of minutes, touching down and taking a brief look around. Again, trepidation clutched at her heart, freezing her just in front of the entrance. She found herself unable to proceed without forcing herself, stepping inside of the building and probing about until she finally came across the room where Yukari was. The youkai almost seemed to be expecting Reimu, sitting there before the room’s doorway with a knowing smile and eyes focused on the human. Creepy, dull eyes that failed to reflect any kind of light. Reimu knew those eyes well. “… I came to ask you a few questions.”

“As expected.” was Yukari’s smug response. Reimu shrugged it and the gnawing sensation at the back of her mind.

“You know something about all of this that’s been happening, right? The way youkai and human alike keep getting fatter every day, the way bizarre things keep happening to Gensokyo… I can’t say for certain that you’re responsible, but…” Reimu paused, then raised her hand, pointing an accusatory finger right at the youkai. “I know for a fact that you know something.”

Yukari’s expression, of course, didn’t change in the slightest. Uncomfortable heat began to spread across Reimu’s brain the longer she stared into those dead eyes, thoughts of crushing pressure, heat and darkness consumed her and she felt… strange. It became harder and harder to stand still. The miko took to fidgeting as she awaited Yukari’s eventual, slow answer.

“I, as you’ve accused, do know something about all of this. In fact, I know everything.”

“I knew it…! What is going on, Yukari?”

“Hold on a moment, Reimu. I said I know what’s going on, but I never said I would tell you.”

Reimu sneered. “Danmaku, then? You want a fight, right? I’m just coming off of a hard one so I’m not pulling any punches, you know.” she threatened. What Yukari said next only served the further anger her.

“I will not fight you. I have no intention of explaining, and no amount of posturing will change that.”

“Listen, you pompous hag…!” Reimu shouted, stomping up close to grab Yukari by her collar and yank her close. Her head, Yukari’s head, rolled clean off of her shoulders and clattered to the floor, shattering apart like glass. Porcelain, even, considering that’s what it was. Reimu stood there with the purple dress in her hands for a few moments, staring down at the mess of glass and a wig that had been dashed across the floor. Her head hurt, it was pounding, and it only grew more intense when she heard a voice – Yukari’s voice, echoing all around her.

“Now see what you’ve done? That dummy may have been old, but it still had a certain charm about it. Oh, well… if you’re so desperate to know, why don’t you step into my parlor…?” she asked. A gap slowly yawned into existence under Reimu’s feet, but rather than be caught within it, she jumped away, heart beating madly in her chest. This all seemed so strangely familiar.

“Where are you, huh?!” Reimu exclaimed in a panic. “You can’t scare me with these games, I’ll kick your ass when I see it if I have to!”

Reimu’s right side went cold. She snapped her gaze in that direction, only to find herself staring deep into the murky abyss of a gap, swallowing her up sideways. She tried her hardest to pull away before she could be snatched through but, too little too late. The gap sucked her in and dropped her flat onto a wide, fleshy surface, hot and slick with some sort of fluid she assumed to be water. “… No… no, this isn’t water…” Reimu whispered as the block in her brain came apart, a pop filling her ears as her mind was freed of its manipulation. “Oh gods. This is sweat.”

“Welcome once more, Reimu… to my body.” Yukari chuckled, sending ripples across her flesh with enough power to immobilize Reimu until everything settled. She’d grown since the last time Reimu had seen her – that is, seen her real body. Where she’d been an immense blob before as is, now she spanned across the hellish space as far as Reimu’s eyes could perceive, and further. Yukari was this dimension, and there was no feasible place Reimu could go that wouldn’t be on top of her body. Familiar feelings of terror and misplaced arousal overtook Reimu as she recalled the last time she’d been here, trapped within Yukari’s folds for who knows how long. She picked herself up to look around, following the smell of food to find the youkai’s face and have that chat, all while trying her hardest to ignore the simultaneous heat in her loins and overwhelming desire to run away.

She found Yukari’s multitude of chins after a brief walk and lowered herself to sit, taking a deep breath. “… Yukari, what the hell.”

After another dimension quaking laugh, Yukari decided to throw Reimu a bone so to speak, explaining at least bits and pieces of how this had all started, how she’d been manipulating Gensokyo to keep the power players from becoming immobile blobs, how she’d employed the help of a certain history altering youkai to skip backward when things got too out of hand. “… And, my goodness… did you know in one of these loops, you imprisoned the Kirisame girl at your shrine and fed her until she could hardly even think straight?”

“I did that…? I-I mean, I feed her sometimes and I’m attracted to her size, but…” Reimu couldn’t comprehend the concept at all. She wrapped her head around time loops well enough – this wasn’t a foreign concept to her at all at this point, but the idea of doing anything to Marisa against her will…

… It bothered her, if she was being perfectly honest. “Is there anything that can be done about all of this?”

“Unfortunately, no.” Yukari replied, silent for a moment to inhale a ham the size of an entire pig. “I gave the idea of skipping back before all of this occurred some thought, but the root cause originates outside of Gensokyo. This is something we have to live with. If it’s any consolation, you’ll never be on the negative side of things.”

“I don’t want immunity.” Reimu replied after some deliberation. She’d been thinking deeply ever since Yukari explained everything, coming up with ideas, thoughts on the matter, and she was finally ready to present an idea. “I want some semblance of control.”

“Oh?” Yukari almost sounded amused. “And what kind of control would that be?”

“Let me explain…”

________________________________________________________________________________________

Reimu loved Marisa. Out of all the people she’d ever met in Gensokyo, Marisa really shined the brightest as her first and best friend. Marisa made new friends quite easily, but… Reimu didn’t particularly find a need to worry if she was the best anymore. Like many things, it really didn’t matter anymore. She pulled herself out of bed to start the day, cleansing he body, eating, dressing – the same old boring routine. Her morning didn’t start proper until she paid a visit to the new building beside her shrine, throwing its massive wooden doors open with a smile to greet her beloved housemate.

“Oh, Reimu!” Marisa, from the area that comprised her new workshop, called out with a grin. “You’re just in time, I was itching for a visit from my favorite shrine maiden.”

As always, Marisa was waiting there for her, the magician’s massive derriere the first thing to catch Reimu’s eye as usual. She strode cheerily into the warehouse to give that big witch butt a smack, eliciting a yelp from the blonde. “And a good morning to you, too.” she grinned.

Her deal with Yukari had been a very simple one. Selfish, perhaps, but very simple. She wanted free reign over the loops, erasing history that didn’t quite suit her needs as she pleased and being allowed to do whatever she liked. With that immense power, that godlike control over the innermost workings of reality itself… Reimu finessed her way into a committed relationship with Marisa.

That’s it. That’s all she did. Every so often she would get into some much too intense fuckery with her lover and need to delete a bit of history to revert things back to a more functional state, but beyond that she was rather satisfied with things. Over time Gensokyo’s average weight hit a plateau – people weren’t blowing up into immobile blobs with quite the same frequency as they had when things were really going wild, and while there were still other issues that cropped up every now and then – such as Koakuma’s account-obliteratingly lewd adventures over at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, or Koishi’s constant mind-bending tomfoolery around Gensokyo, those are stories for another time.

There was peace.

You know, until the next incident like half a week later.


End file.
